Truth or Dare
by Sparky818
Summary: The four fallen play truth or dare. Do what ever you want to them. Plz review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, listen I been thinking about this for a while, why don't we have the four fallen team play truth or dare. pls pm or review any truth or dare you wont someone to do. I need at least 5 or more before I can post a chapter. There is no limit to this. Plz I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who want more of this Truth or Dare. plz give me some truth or dare. Guest plz add some too.**

And yes i will update Sp high soon, lol I WILL MAKE SURE MY BETA READER GETS TO IT *EVIL LUAGH*

* * *

Truth or dare

Rollan looked around inside his tent, it was raining when we woke up and everyone had to stay inside. Connor was lying down in his bed petting Briggs. Rollan sighed flopped down on the floor and then grinned. Rollan got up and and then looked at Connor.

''Wanna play truth or dare?'' Rollan grinned

''It's no fun with two people.'' Connor said sighing

''Then lets have the girls join.'' Rollan said snapping his fingers.

''Is that allowed?.'' Connor asked sitting up.

''Of course.'' Rollan said grabbing his green cape and leaping out of the tent.

Connor sighed, got up and put his cape on. He looked over at Briggs yawned and curled up into Connor's bed. Connor smiled and then got up and followed Rollan into the drowned forest.

meanwhile girls

Meilin was sitting on the side of the tent watching the rain fall down. Abeke was sitting on the bed brushing Uraz soft leopard fur. She and Meilin were in their tent bored as ever. They wished the boys would come over and hang out with them. Besides Meilin just wanted to tease Rollan and then see how he would react. Abeke started to hum a song drawing Meilin's attention to her.

''Thats the song Connor came up.'' Meilin said

Abeke blushed ''Never forgot the song.''

''Thats great, you really do like him.'' Meilin said

''Yeah maybe, anyway we need to find something to do.''

''What about talking about boys.'' Meilin said looking at her

''Nahh,'' Abeke said putting the brush down fast. They heard a knock

''Speak of the devil.'' Meilin grinned and walked over to the screen door. ''Can we help you?''

''Yes let us in, it's cold out here.'' Rollan said with his wild grin.

''I don't know, and what are you doing here.'' Meilin asked. she glanced at Abeke who giggled.

''Can I at least come in'' Connor said pushing Rollan out of the way.

''Okay Sheep boy.'' Meilin said as she opened it and grabbed Connor's arm.

''O come on.'' Rollan said as Meilin blocked the door from his way.

''What?'' Meilin grinned.

Rollan pushed against the door and it opened, because Meilin opened it the second he fell through it. He crashed on the ground and looked at everyone giggling and laughing at him. He blushed bright red and then got up and looked at them.

''So boys what brings you to our tent.''Abeke asked breaking the silence.

''Truth or dare, you wanna play.'' Rollan asked looking at the girls.

''We got nothing better to do.'' Meilin said nodding towards Abeke.

Everyone turned to Abeke who had not said or agreed with them. She looked at them and then blushed because she and Connor met eyes.

''Okay why not.''

''Great.''

''Okay get in a circle.''

''Hmm wait who starts.''

''Decide that later.''

They all sat in a circle together and looked at each other. Rollan was thinking about all the possible stuff he could think about. Meilin was rubbing her hands together, with a grin. Sheep boy was just looking at them, not having a clue on how to play it. Everyone got settled down.

''Abeke, why don't you go first.'' Rollan said. Giving a wink.

To be continued.


	3. Cliff jumping and lap sitting

Hey guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, keep them comming. Here another part enjoy

 **Next Update: Rebel princess**

* * *

Abeke looked around at her three friends; so many possible ideas for truth or dare. But witch one would backfire when someone asked her? Meilin and Rollan were waiting and Connor gave Abeke a half-wink that small wink, Abeke nodded and then looked at Rollan.

''Rollan, truth or dare?''

''Is that even a question? I choose Dare.'' Rollan said looking at them.

Meilin looked at him, ''You feeling lucky?''

''Nope, maybe I might get to hold your hand,'' Rollan said looking at her.

''Touch me, and you will get hurt badly.'' Meilin made a straight face.

''Aww come on.'' Rolan said trying to get closer.

Meilin pushed him back and then looked at Abeke like '' _Just get this over with plz''_

Abeke giggled ''Okay Rollan, why don't we have you dance the tango.''

Rollan looked at her with sparkling eyes ''Wonderfull who is my partner?'' He asked looking at her.

''Meilin.'' Abeke said looking at her.

Rollan got up and grabbed her head and tried to pull it up. Meilin made a look towards Abeke and then got up and danced with Rollan. Connor cheered and I just watched them.

After 5 minutes, Meilin pulled away but then blushed. I think she liked it. They sat down with the others. Rollan got to pick next.

''Hmm who should I call on first?'' He said twice and looked at his team.

''Just pick something bird brain.'' Meilin said

''It's not as easy as you think it is.'' Rollan said putting a hand on his chest.

''So you are saying it takes time?'' Connor said looking at him.

''Yes, Sheep boy.'' He said keeping his eyes on Connor.

''Okay.''Connor said sitting back.

''Your up Sheepboy.'' Rollan finally said.

''Okay.'' Connor said looking at him.

''Connor, Truth or Dare?'' Rollan said looking at him.

Connor looked at them and then back to Rollan ''Truth.''

''Really okay. How many girls have fallen in love with you back home?.'' Rollan smirked

Connor blushed and then looked at them ''Many girls, they thought it was so cool to date a sheep boy like me.'' He said and then looked at them. ''I only like a few of the girls.''

Abeke blushes as if she knew he liked her. Rollan punched him slightly on the shoulders. Connor did not know what to say or do, but he really liked this game so far. Connor was thinking about which one to ask. Connor looked at Meilin and smirked.

''Meilin, truth or dare?.'' Connor said.

''Truth.'' Meilin responded.

''I dare you to sit in the lap of the person next to you on your right for two rounds.'' He said.

Meilin looked to her right and saw Rollan smirking and moving his hands to invite her to sit down. Meilin sighed and then got up and sat on Rollan's is really a boy thing. I'll get him back soon. Once they were both ready, Meilin nodded and thought about her next victim.

''Rollan Truth or dare?'' Meilin asked not facing Rollan.

''Dare.'' Rollan grinned.

''Good, because I dare you to jump off a cliff.'' Meilin said.

''W****.'' Rollan said in Shock ''I thought, You like me?'' he said.

''Hmm.'' Meilin said pretending to stall.

''Is that a yes or a no.''Connor asked looking.

''I don't know, but this is getting really good.'' Abeke grinned at them.

''She's talking about killing me. How is that good?.''Rollan asked.

''Hmm. I did not mean a big cliff more like a small cliff.'' Meilin said after watching them for a while.

''Really?''Rollan paused and then looked at her.

Meilin winked ''The only reason we need you around is because you summon Essix.''

''You do like me.''Rollan blushed looking at her ''You just don't wanna admit it.

''Oh that's! it I'll get you.'' Meilin said preparing to leap towards Rollan.

Meilin lunged for Rollan, but Conor and Abeke grabbed her in the process and held her back. Rollan did not move or panic from his spot. He simply just grinned at her. Meilin calmed down, but Abeke still grabbed her arms in case she had other ideas.

''Okay my turn.'' Meilin said looking at Rollan, but turned to Connor. ''Truth or dare?

''Hmm Dare.'' Connor said with a smile, his eyes shot a look at Abeke.

''Okay sheep boy if you're up to it.'' Meilin said then putting her finger to her chin.

''Bring it on.'' Connor said but then thought about it and was unsure.

''I dare you to lay down in Abeke's lap for the rest of the game.'' She smirked.

Abeke and Connor's faces turned red like looked at each other with hesitation, they were wondering which one was going to make the first slowly got up and walked over to Abeke and laid his head on her lap. They both smiled and then looked at Rollan and Meilin who grinned.

''Don't worry, we will get them back.'' Connor whispered at Abeke.

''Nah, it's not so bad.'' Abeke said looking down at her crush.

''Anyway Leopard girl, it's your turn.''Rollan said breaking the look between the lovebirds.

''Really why the nicknames?'' Abeke asked looking at her.

''Because it suits you two.'' Rollan said looking at her.

Abeke nodded and then smirked looking at Meilin. She was already thinking of a bunch of truth or dares to choose from. But which one would she choose? She looked at Connor's smiling face looking at her.

''Meilin Truth or Dare?'' Abeke asked.

''Truth.'' Meilin said looking at them.

''What do you really think about Rollan's jokes?'' Abeke grinned with payback on her lips. For all the times she teased about me and Connor getting married and having sheep babies running around.

Meilin looked at all her friends and then turn bright red. Wait! Why am I blushing? There is no need to blush. Come on Meilin, you are blushing over something really easy to answer. I mean…. What do I say, I don't wanna hurt his feelings. This is hard to say. But when he talks my mind just goes blank. Snap out of it Meilin, you need to answer. They are looking at you like you have four heads or something. But what really is my answer? Hmm.

Abeke is my friend but I am really going to get her back for this. Brain stop thinking about all his jokes, you are no help. I looked at them as they looked at me. Wait, how long have I been talking to myself, other then getting an answer out? Five minutes seemed about right, Wait! I have been talking to myself for five minutes. Sigh. And of course my brain is no help. Thank you so much brain.

''Hello, earth to Meilin!'' Rollan said looking at her. ''Do all girls get this way?''

''I don't know, but do you really want to find out-'' Connor was cut off with a gentle slap.

''Behave boys.'' Abeke said looking at her.

Meilin finally snapped out of it. Another 2 minutes was spent trying to clear her brain for now. Her friends eyes all fixed on her. Meilin took a deep breath.

''Hmm…. I think.'' Meilin started to say.


	4. UPDATE FOR THE SUMMER

_***UPDATE***_

Hey guys are you happy about Summer because I am. My last day of school is June 12th, I would miss school but then i would not miss the homework or Test. Listen people, I have a _**huge**_ summer job,so i am going to be very busy on the weekdays. I will still be able to write chapters for all you wonderful people. (mostly write them on weekends because my job is during the week) I have like ten days left of school so i am mainly going to get 1 to 2 new chapters posted for _**Truth and Dare & I just wanna be free.**_ Ill be working on the others ones over the summer when I am not busy. (sniff,ill miss you people)

Also next year i am going to be a senior. (Clap for me lol) So during my free time when I dont have homework, i plan on writing and having someone edit for me. I get credit for Typing in that class, so it works for me. But i am going to be a little bit busy with senior stuff. That wont stop me from having some write time. I shall try my best. I plan to keep writing after school. even know i wanna study something else. Fan fiction has been the best and i never wanna stop.

my teacher has been saying i been getting better with grammer, but i am still not that good.

 _ **For truth or Dare people!**_

I love all your comments about my latest chapter, and thanks for giving me new truth or dares to work with/ some dialog that you want me to throw into the story( when i read them, I was already thinking of a chapter in my head) I would be more then happy to find a way to get everyone's comment into my story. that's my goal. Keep throwing Truth or Dares at me people. If I dont add someone, dont hesitate to let me know.

 _ **Ill be working on these stories over the summer (when I can or find the time)**_

 _ **Truth or Dare**_

 _ **Dreams come true**_

 _ **I just wanna be free**_

 _ **Theme songs**_

 _ **Anyway thanks you for reading that, I am sorry that is long, but it tells you my summer plans. And that I might be a little busy next year. Everyone have a great summer and be crazy. Don't think you getting ride of me that easy, ill be back with more crazy chapters and stories yet to come. And be Safe, Wait be crazy, just dont get hurt.**_

 _ **~Sparky**_


	5. Songs,Punches,Acting

Here you guys go, this gets really funny down at the bottom so just be alert. I will post another chapter before school ends. And Thanks Albinokittens300 for doing such a great job a new chapter by Friday or Saturday.

* * *

''Well.''Abeke asked, looking at her.

Rollan glanced at her, she knew she liked his joke, if not she would have strangled him to death by now. At least thats what Conor and Abeke said. She started to speak and then she just grinned.

''Okay fine, I like his jokes.'' Meilin said, blushing ''Rollan wipe the smirk off your face now.''

''Wait a minute, you just said you liked his jokes.'' Abeke asked, looking at her.

''But is it true, or you would have strangled him by now if you did not like his jokes.'' connor asked

''What, Well not all his jokes. Maybe a good amount, I mean, I have to keep smiling for him, other wise he will keep making jokes." Meilin said the last word very soft.

''I knew it.'' Rollan leaped up from his spot. ''Conor you owe me four coins."

Meilin looked at him .''Rollan, wipe the smirk off your face, or ill do it for you. Wait! you guys were betting on if I liked his jokes or not?.''

Connor just shrugged, his head was still on Abeke's lap, he slowly reach for his pocket and grabed four coins, handing them to him. Rollan grabbed them quickly. Putting them inside his cloak and looking at her with a really huge smirk. Abeke and Meilin glance at each other with confusion.

''Care to explain, Rollan?'' Meilin asked.

''I knew this day would come, so I talked sheep boy into a bet.'' Rollan said.

''He would not stop talking about it.'' Conor spoke up. ''Had to shut him up.''

''I understand that part, Conor.''Abeke winked at him. Connor just blushed.

''Rollan, come here.'' Meilin finally said, after thinking.

Rollan smirked and then started to fix his hair up, get off the dirt from the ground and brush off his clothes. Everyone just watched him as ittook two minutes for him to finally take a step forward. He pretended to do a cool walk, like he was on the red carpet. He finally got to her.

Meilin just rolled her eyes and looked at him.

''You wanted me princess.'' Rollan said looking at her.

''Yup.'' Meilin said then punch his shoulder, when he leaned in for a kiss.

Rollan was surprised and fell through to the floor. His lips still in kissing mode. Meilin just grinned as Conor and Abeke tired so hard not to laugh, but of course it could not be held in.

''What was that for?'' Rollan asked, looking at her.

''You boys are just so clueless sometimes.'' Meilin grinned.

''You even gave me a bruise.'' Rollan said, pulling down his sleeve.

''Well if no one was was going to do it, then I did it.'' Meilin stuck out her tongue at him.

Rollan started to name off the reason on why Meilin should have not hit him. Soon, like a snap of the fingers they started into a playful argument. Conor continued to watch from Abeke laps, but had no idea or plan of getting up or moving. Abeke had the same idea. But then they wanted to get on with Truth or Dare.

''We will finish this later.'' Rollan said, after Meilin has won the fight. He glanced over at Conor and Abeke ''You guys look cozy.'' He grinned.

''Can we finish our game.'' Abeke said, and happy because Conor did not see the blush.

''I agree.'' Meilin said, sitting down.

''Okay Meilin, your turn.'' Rollan said with a small sitting bow.

''Abeke, Truth or Dare?'' Meilin said looking at them.

Abeke rolled her eyes when she was called. She hoped Meilinwas not going to do anything bad or big though was she probably going to get me back for the stuff earlier. But Whatever it is she felt could handle it.

''Dare.'' Abeke said looking at her. Meilin grinned evilly

''Very well, I dare you to read one of Connor's songs.''

''Wait, you write songs?'' Abeke asked, bending down to look at Connor.

''Um, sure. When I got board watching the sheep, I sang to myself.'' Connor replied.

''Really, thats amazing.'' Abeke said, looking at the boy who can barely read.

''But Conor you can't read.'' Rollan said, looking at him.

''My mom would write them down for me, I knew all the words by heart, easy to read.''

Abeke could not help but to smile. We just learned something new about Conor and here we thought he could not hear or sing. Rollan thought that, But then Meilin said everyone can sing. Abeke could not wait but to start reading the song and singing it.

''Well sheep boy where is it?.'' Meilin asked

Conor leaned over and grab some parchment. ''Here, I always keep it with me.''

Abeke grab the parchment from him and then looked at the words and sing.

(make up your own song, any song that Sheep boy would sing)

''Nice Job.'' Rollan said. Abeke beamed and handed him back his paper

Abele looked down to Conor head nodding and a huge smile on his face. ''Really nice job, you did better than me.''

''Okay shall we continue, Abeke who is next?'' Rollan asked.

''Why, you are Rollan.'' Abeke smirked.

''Finally, my turn.'' Rollan said.

''Truth or Dare?'' Abeke asked.

''Dare.'' Rollan crossed his arms.

''I dare you to act like Meilin.'' Abeke said.

Everyone but Rollan, who was rubbing his hands together, looked at Abeke in shock. She just beamed and looked at them. Meilin was mouthing to her ''You will pay.'' to her a bunch of times. Abeke just looked away and towards Rollan, who was thinking.

''Hi my name is Meilin.'' Rollan said, trying to copy Meilin voice.

Meilin faced palm, Connor just stared.

''I am one of the four fallen team.'' Rollan said, but then paused.

Again, face palm from Meilin.

''I like Rollan so much, that why I punch him and make fun of him.'' Rollan smirked.

Meilin gasp and then shook her head. Glaring at the boy.

''I also make glares at him hoping they would scare him, and make him stop.'' Rollan continued and getting up.

''When I get older. I wish Rollan would sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset.''

''In your dreams Bird Brain.'' Meilin said but then interrupted again, by Abekes shove.

''He even held my hand in one of our journeys, I did not even slap his hand, more details come later.'' Rollan said and then took a breath. (Book 7 or they held hands in one of the books)

Abeke stopped Rollan before he could go on more about acting as Meilin. Rollan just sat down and looked at them. Conor also did a thumbs up, but Meilin just glared at him. This is not scare Rollan, because he stood their fine.

''So Conor Truth or Dare'' Rollan asked breaking the grinning and the evil looks going around the circle. Sheep boy paused picking up his head a little.

* * *

ADMIT YOU LAUGH AT THE LAST PART, I ALMOST PEE MY PANTS WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. DON'T TELL ME YOU DID NOT LAUGH.


	6. Damsel and Party crashers

Hey guys I will be doing many updates,until school ends. This chapter is getting towards many of your truth and dares on the review page. I have thought and combined most of them together. Hope you all enjoy

the cliff part for Rollan shall come soon.

* * *

Connor looked at his friends who seem to be wanting an answer. Rollan was tricky, so I had to choose wisely. I could go with truth, so that I won't have to do anything. Besides I am nice and cozy on Abeke's lap, who would want to leave it.

''Dare.'' Connor said trying to look at them.

''Alright good choice.'' Rollan winked at him.

''Oh brother.'' Meilin said.

''Why don't you sweep Abeke off your feet like a cheesy love story?'' Rollan said, but then thought some more.

Connor did not know how to react to that. Of course he wanted to sweep Abeke off her feet, but when they were alone so they can do a final kiss and ride into the sunset. That sounded good in his mind, but then again he was only a sheep boy and she was a princess.

''And as a bonus, you have to sound like a hero and use a catch line.'' Rollan said looking.

''Stop making this harder than it looks.'' Meilin started to say but then paused, ''What are you looking for?'' she asked a s Rollan turned the tent upside down.

''Rope, we're going to have Connor save Abeke.'' He had finally found some rope.

''What! you are not tying me up?'' Abeke said looking at him. ''Meilin help me plz.''

''Well it is a Dare.'' Meilin grinned looking at her ''payback.''

Rollan pushed Connor off her lap and onto the floor. He walked over to Abeke who still did not like this idea and started to tie her hands together. Once he was done he looked and thought for a min.

''Meilin do we have a cloth?'' Rollan asked looking at her.

''Yes.'' She said grabbing the cloth and tossing it to him.

Abeke sighed, She was tied up and soon to be gagged. She hoped Connor would get her out this mess. She sighed. But with the help of Meilin she was now gagged and Connor was on the floor watching them. But I could tell he was not happy too.

Rollan and Meilin both grinned at their work and then looked at Connor.

''Show time lover boy.'' Rollan grinned looking at her ''I don't see you struggling.''

Abeke gave him a look.

''Dont give me that look.'' Rollan said.

Abeke sighed and then started to squirm around.

''Okay what do I need to do?'' Connor said.

''Save the lovely princess, do a catch line and sweep her off her feet.'' Rollan said.

''But she is tied up, how am I going to do that?'' Connor asked.

''Save her first, then sweep her off her feet.'' Rollan said giving him a slight smak.

''Right.'' Connor said looking around.

''Meilin you be the horse.'' Rollan said.

''No way bird brain.'' Meilin said looking.

Connor looked around as those two started to fight. Abeke just sat there tied up. Connor smiled, untied the ropes and took off the gag. Abeke looked at him with cute eyes. Connor swept her off her feet twirled her around. Abeke giggled and held him close to her. He whispered something into her ear and then put her back down on the floor.

''Thanks sheep knight.'' Abeke giggled.

''I like the sound of that.'' Connor said smirking.

Abeke looked at Connor. It was the best moment of her life and she wished it could happen in real life. She held her gaze and then looked at those two fighting. Connor looked at her and nodded to go outside the tent. Abeke saw this and then walked out with him.

Tarik looked at them. ''It just stopped raining, what were you doing in the tent?''

Connor smirked. ''Truth or Dare.''

''They are still fighting.'' Abeke said letting out a huge sigh.

''When don't they?'' Tarik smiled. ''Btw I got some good ones for them.'

''They never do.'' A voice said from behind.

A man looked at them with evil eyes and a sly grin. Connor got in front of Abeke who was too shocked to move. Tarik grab his weapon and looked at the man.

''Come on I know all your silly little tricks.'' the man said.

''What do you want?'' Tarik was cut off when he was surrounded.

''Well?'' The man smiled.

The greencloaks put up a fight but then ended up hands and ankles were bound and they were forced to sit on the logs looking towards the fire. The man smiled and then walked into the tent to see Rollan and Meilin going back and forth. He cleared his two kids stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him.

''No.'' they both said at the same time.

''What, I wanna play Truth or Dare too.'' The man grinned.

* * *

Btw, Who the man who crashed their game ;)


	7. wait noooooooo

Sorry guys this is so short and stuff, Will update my other stories today

* * *

Rollan looked at Shane who was standing right in his tent. Meilin also, was ready with a stick in her hands. Shane just looked at them with a smirk. Rollan knew he would fight; he would do anything for Meilin and the others, but mostly her. He sucked up his breath and then charged at Shane, both of them landed on the floor with a crash, but Rollan got up really fast.

Meilin also tried to get in the battle and fight, but Shane pushed her away knocking her head first into the side of the tent. Her head hit the ground and she was knocked out on the ground. Rollan's blood boiled, he yelled at Shane ran right into him his head going for Shane's belly. Rollan manage to get Shane down to the ground. Soon, a stick was pressed against his neck as Rollan stood there. Conor and Abeke ran into the tent and aimed their weapons at him. Rollan looked at Meilin and rushed over to her aid. Conor and Abeke both gasped but then stayed there.

''Ha I did it.'' Shane said with a smirk.

''Shut up.'' Connor said hitting him hard.

''Meilin, come on plz wake up.'' Rollan said.

Rollan bent down and placed Meilin head on his lap. he hugged her and did not let go, somehow wondering if this was the last time he was going to see her. Meilin looked at him finally opening her eyes. They shinned in the sunlight.

''Meilin.'' He hugged her

''Rollan wake up.'' Meilin voice seem far away.

''What?'' Rollan asked.

Everyone started to fade away as Rollan blinked his eyes. Seconds later he was total blackness.


	8. hmm do you like Boxers?

Hey guys how it going. okay so here an update fr this story, been busy with my job and thanks to a guest who said you should update this. I had the time tonight and i thought you guys would all enjoy. Keep an mind that no one has checked this but me. so i am sorry for all my mistakes, but no one is perfect.

Vote for two dares for each gender to be in the next chapter:

 **Girls Dares:**

 **1\. Dance wildly to your favorite song**

 **2\. Take off your panties and give it to a guy in the room**

 **3\. Kiss a male passionately**

 **4\. Act out Romeo and Juliet the ending scene (where they die)**

 **Boys Dares:**

 **1\. Lick the floor**

 **2\. put on lipstick**

 **3\. Let someone write a word on your forehead in permanent marker**

 **4\. Imitate Monkey the best you can for four mins**

 **5\. Sing a love song with complete action**

* * *

Rollan shot up from the floor and realized he has fallen and fells asleep. His friends where over by the camp fire talking about things and stuff. Rollan slowly crawled over to his friends and pretended to be weak. He slowly struggled up next to Meilin. He got settled and Meilin gave him a hard slap.

''We where wondering what took so long.'' she grinned looking at him.  
''Gee thanks.'' Rollan said looking at her.  
''Truth or dare again?'' Connor asked.  
''Your really liking this game connor?'' Abeke said looking at him.  
''Yeah we never played it back home.'' Connor replied.  
''Well then lets play more.'' Rollan said throwing a stick into the fire.  
''Wait who asked?'' Connor said looking at them?  
''I will.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''Truth or Dare Connor?'' Rollan asked looking at the blond hair boy.  
''Dare.'' Connor said with a grin and slightly looking over at Abeke.  
''Okay then sit there with nothing but your boxers.'' Rollan smirked  
''You mean take off my clothes.'' Connor blushed bright red.  
''Are you are about that?'' Abeke said, not knowing how to feel.  
''Come on sheep boy it's a dare.'' Rollan said in a mocking voice.  
''Fine?'' Connor said walking up from his spot and heading into the tent.  
Abeke closed her eyes, she wanted to see him, but then she did want everyone to see her big huge blush.  
''Your going to like it, and you have to look.'' Meilin said trying to uncover Abeke hands from her face.  
''Yeah, hey speaking of witch, would you like to see me in my boxers.'' Rollan quickly added.  
''Dream on.'' Meilin said turning her head up the moment Connor came out of the tent.  
''O I do dream.'' Rollan said with a smirk.

Connor came out with only his boxers on. He smirked and sat down next to Abeke who was in shocked. She was looking at her crush in nothing but his boxers, and they had little sheep on them jumping over fences. And her face was bright red just like she thought it would be.

''Nice boxers.'' Rollan said slightly giving him a nudge  
''How long do I have to be in my boxer?'' Connor asked  
''Until the end of the game.'' Rollan gave his best smirk  
''Come on Connor turn around.'' Meilin said moving her hands  
''Okay?'' Connor said turning around and then looking for his seat  
Meilin whispered something to Abeke and whatever that was she turned bright red and tried to push her way. Meilin giggled and went back to her seat next to hawk boy. They started the game yet again.  
''Okay sheep boy.'' Rollan said ''Who shall be next?''  
''Meilin.'' connor said getting into a cozy seated spot.  
''Okay bring it on sheep boy.'' Meilin said high five Abeke and looked at sheep boy.  
''Very well then.'' Connor said looking at her and then thinking.  
''hmm it better be good.'' Rollan said into his ear  
''It will be.'' Connor reply and then looked at her ''Okay I dare you to take off one item of your clothing.


	9. Bring out your inner girl

Truth and Dare:

Meilin blushed bright red when everyone was looking at her including Rollan. She wanted to show a little something for him but not when her other two best friends where watching, but of course Abeke did blush when connor was in his underwear. Talking a deep breath she nodded towards Rollan. But of course she was not going to make it easy.

''Okay fine, but choose.'' Meilin said getting up and going somewhere in the dark.  
''Cool.'' Rollan said sitting back and made Connor high five him. Abeke just sighed  
''Okay here I go?'' Meilin said stepping out of the shadows and into the public eye.

Meilin took off her shirt that should her bra. She felt very cold as she sat down next to Rollan with a small roll eye. Rollan blinked and then grinned and drooled a little. Connor gave him a small nudge and then he turned back to normal.

''Okay thank you Meilin.'' Rollan said looking at her  
''Whatever.'' Meilin said looking at them ''My turn.''

Meilin looked around thinking about her next target. She had to do something but she had to pick Rollan or Abeke. She wanted to something really mean to him but funny in another way, then again Abeke has done some things to be that I want to get her back at.  
Abeke because I have caught her few times peeking over at connor.

''Okay Abeke truth or Dare?'' Meilin asked looking at her.  
''Umm Dare?'' Abeke said almost regretting the answer  
''I dare you to kiss Connor with some passion.'' she grinned.

Abeke and Connor both looked at her as their eyes wide, they both glared at each other like there was something wrong with them. Rollan burst out into laughing and fell to the ground. Meilin smirked and then watch the two keep looking at each other.

''Come on guy.'' Meilin said  
''But Meilin?'' Abeke started  
''Would you rather kiss bird brain over there?'' Meilin pointed to Rollan.  
''Hey, I am great to kiss.'' Rollan said getting up to her and looking at her  
''Yeah sure you are.'' Meilin said looking at him and rolling her eyes hard

Abeke looked at Connor, thoughts started to swarm around her. She wanted to kiss him but then she also wanted it to be a wonderful moment or when they where alone. But it was a bet and she had to do something or else she would never hear the end of this.

Connor looked at Abeke who was thinking really hard about it, did she want to kiss me, but then again girls like it when it's a best moment in their life. Connor just sighed hard. Abeke looked at them and then final open her mouth to say something.

''Connor?'' Abeke said facing him, her eyes sparkled. Keep it together brain.  
''Yes?'' connor asked as he faced him.  
''Sorry" Abeke said and then looked at him.  
'For what?'' Connor asked looking.

Without knowing what was going to happen, Abeke leaped into Connor and took him to the ground and pressed her lips against his. Connor was shocked but seem to like it and did not try to pull always. Rollan and Meilin high five each other and then looked at them. Connor and Abeke where still kissing away.

 **Note: still working on the boy's Dares, need more thinking time for that one.**

* * *

More Dares  
(both Genders, pick 2)  
outside and march down the road, singing a song loudly  
2\. Do the moonwalk across the room.  
3\. Exchange clothes to the person on your left.  
4\. Call the mother of your crush and tell them how madly you are in love with their son/daughter  
5\. Go outside and sing/dance I am little tea pot.  
6\. Mix different sauce together and eat them.  
7\. Act out a commercial add  
8\. For the rest of the game blurt out a random word

Question: Do you guys want this to be mostly dares or you wanna throw some Truth in there? (pick one)

1A. Mostly Dares

2B. Mostly truth

3C. Same amount

* * *

Results from last Dares (closed)

Ladies

1\. Dance wildly to your favorite song (1)  
2\. Take off your panties and give it to a guy in the room (3)  
3\. Kiss a male passion ally (6)  
4\. Act out Romeo and Juliet (4)

Men  
1\. Lick the floor (4)  
2\. Put on lipstick (3)  
3\. Let someone write a word on your forehead with permanent marker (2)  
4\. Imitate a monkey the best you can for 4 minis. (1)  
5\. Sing a love song with complete action (5)

* * *

Note: Okay so i have a summer job that is all day and sometimes when i get home i am too tired to write chapters for my story's. Ill do my best to update them, but it might take a while. here another round so please enjoy it.


	10. livin la Vida loca

Abeke smirked when Meilin said it was her turn to pick someone. She wanted to do something to Connor but then decided the time will come. She mostly wanted to get back at Rollan for making Connor strip and only have his boxers on. Also she wanted to get back at Meilin.

''Rollan, Truth or dare?'' Abeke asked

''What kind of a question is that.'' Rollan replied.

''Just answer it.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Fine and of course Dare.'' rollan said smirking.

''Rollan i Dare you to sing a love song in complete action.'' Abeke said looking at him with a grin.

''Okay.''

Rollan looked down at the ground like he was thinking something. He sprang up and grab Connor pulling him to the back of the tent were it was black. The girls could hear the boys whispering. Soon the music started and both boys came out and started to sing infront of the ladies.

Donkey as Connor

Puss as Rollan

livin la Vida loca from Shrek 2 (watch the video clip from the move and that's how they dancing)

Connor:  
She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls

Rollan:  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall

Connor:  
She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night

Rollan:  
She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain

Connor and Rollan:  
Like a bullet to your brain!

Connor:  
Come on!

Connor and Rollan:  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca

Rollan:  
Whoaaaa, ohhhhh, ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh, oh

Connor:  
Alright we're gonna break this down now ya'll

Connor and rollan:  
Upside inside out  
She's livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
She's livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skins the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca

Connor:  
Come on!

Connor and Rollan:  
Livin la vida loca

Rollan:  
Come on!

Connor and Rollan :  
She's livin la vida loca

by the end of the song both girls had their mouth hang open looking at the boys. Tarik stumps out of the blackness where the music was coming from. He just smiled and quickly walked out of the door. The last thing he said was ''I dont know why they talked me into it.'' He said and then fully out of sight.

''Was that good enough?'' Rollan asked looking at them.

''I think we broke them.'' Connor said with a smirk.


	11. The call

Hello everyone.

Okay here is the dare that won (had the most votes, the others would never catch up) anyway ill finish this in the next chapter.

more dares (pick 3)

1\. Pretend you are a ballerina for the next 10 minutes.

2\. Put a blindfold on yourself then select two other players. Remove one minor article of clothing form each player and put it on the other player.

3\. Attach toilet paper to your shoe and keep it there for the rest of the game.

4\. For the next person, who is not a player, that walks into the room give them a hug and refuse to let go.

5\. Speak Like Elmer Fudd for the next three rounds.

6\. Have another player draw a mustache on you using catsup, mustarded or some other food item. You cannot wipe it off but you can lick it off or have another player lick it off.

7\. Become the slave of another player of your choosing for 10 minutes.

8\. Give a person a piggyback ride and keep them there.

9\. Put on a blindfold and feel another players face, see if you can guess who it is buy touch alone.

10\. Go outside and run around, while screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it".

* * *

Abeke final snapped out of it and looked at the boys who seem to be whispering. They both stop when Abeke walked towards them giving them a look. Abeke laughs and then blushed when she locked eyes with Connor. Rollan put his thumbs up and slowly side sneak over to Meilin who seem to be lost in thought.

''Did you like it?'' Connor asked looking at her  
''Yeah I did.'' Abeke said slowly and sneakily talking his hand.  
''Good.'' Connor said as his cheeks turned red. They looked googly eyes at him.

About five minutes Meilin snapped out of it and slap Rollan for singing the song she really dose not like. Soon he team was in the circle and ready to get some more truth and dares going.

''Okay, Abeke truth or dare?'' Rollan asked looking at her with a evil grin.  
''Dare.'' Abeke choked out the word and regretting it.  
''Good call up Connor's mother and tell her how madly in love you are.'' Rollan said handing her a cell phone and then smirk.

Connor shook his head as Abeke took the phone and stared at her friends. With a sigh she open up the flip phone and punched in the numbers and waited for it to stop ringing. She wanted to say it went into voice mail or they are busy but Rollan and Meilin where listing to the rings.

''Hello?'' someone on the voice came and startled her.  
''Um yes, Are you Morgan wolf?'' Abeke asked with a gulp.  
''Yes I am, are you okay honey you seem scared?'' Morgan asked.  
''No, Just wanted to have a quick chat about your son.'' Abeke said.  
''Connor with the green cloaks?'' Morgan said starting to panic  
''Yes I know but I just wanted to say.'' Abeke stop finding the words.  
''He not hurt right?'' Morgan said in a panic voice.  
''Of course not, just telling you I have a huge crush on your son.'' Abeke said looking at her friends. Connor turned bright red.  
''Really, who are you?'' Morgan asked with a smirk.  
''My name is Abeke and I am part of the green cloaks.'' Abeke responded.  
''Yay, my boy has final found a girl.'' Morgan said doing a jump in the air  
''Well yes.'' Abeke said about ready to end the call. Rollan shook his head.  
''Tell me more Abeke dear, tell me why you have fallen in love him.'' Morgan said waiting for Abeke. The team smirked at each other waiting for her to say more.

''Because….'' Abeke started to say.


	12. We are Married?

Here you go, sorry i am late. Work and life always get in the way lol and thinking.

(choose 1)

1\. Dress what up you always wanted to be for Halloween

2\. Put an action on e-bAY selling old dirty socks

3\. wears diapers

4\. Pretend your animal is your crush and asked them out.

5\. Do dramatic death

* * *

Abeke paused ''Well you see, he sweet and kind and gentle.''  
''That sounds like my boy alright, he lucky to have you.'' Mom said very happy  
''Well its been fun fighting side by side.'' Abeke said trying to think of more.

Rollan looked around as Meilin just smirked. Connor face became a bright tomato, meanwhile it was getting chilly and his hair started to rose up. Luckily Morgan had to her job and said goodbye hopping that she will make a move on him and really confess his love for her. Abeke hang up and threw the phone to the ground in the middle of forest. Once again Rollan could not hide his smirk.

Abeke looked at Meilin ''Can you slap that smirk off his face.''  
''Er it was not that bad.'' Meilin said with a small smile. Abeke just looked at her  
''Really, why are you on his side.'' Abeke said with a sigh.  
''honey this is truth or dare, and maybe I can do a small slap.'' Meilin grinned.  
''Um okay ladies.'' Connor said looking at them final talking after the phone call.  
''Sigh,'' Abeke said looking around ''My turn.''

Abeke looked around the room. She wanted to do something new for a chance and then thought of a nice dare. ''Okay how bout Meilin.'' She smirked to her friend. Meilin sighed nodding her head and then said ''Dare!''

''I dare you to blind fold yourself and feel each one of our faces and tell us who they are.'' Abeke said while rollan ran to his backpack and grab his bandana.

''don't worry this is my favorite and I already worn it when we kiss, its lucky.'' Rollan said giving it to her.  
Meilin looked at him and did a short smile '' Um thanks.'' she said.

Abeke pushed Rollan out of the way and grabbed the bandana. She tied it tightly and made sure she could not see anything. Once they where done, she told the boys to head into a different location. The boys nodded and went to their spots. Meilin sighed as Abeke starting to spin her around and around as the boys started finish getting into her spot.

''Okay sister, go ahead.'' Abeke said letting go and sitting down in a new spot.  
''How am I suppose to follow or touch.'' Meilin said stumbling around in the room.  
''Well you know you can follow my voice my lady panda.'' Rollan said looking at her.  
''Come back here chair, or what else can I bump into.'' Meilin said right after Rollan.  
''Okay you are getting warmer to a boy.'' Abeke said watching.  
''Okay, made it to one.'' Meilin said touching the boys hands. The boy had smooth skin.  
''Lets see.'' Meilin said feeling around the face. ''He has a small smiling face because he always looking at you Abeke.''

Rollan started to howl with laughter and Abeke just turn bright red. Meilin grinned and cross her arms trying to see where Abeke was.

''Honey.'' Meilin said looking at her  
''Okay moving on, how can you tell Rollan face.'' Abeke said moving her towards him.  
''Are you kidding me its too easy, He grins and never stops, who can not feel that.'' Meilin said.  
''My mom told me it was an art.'' Rollan responded.  
''I thought you told me it was one of the staff at the orphanage.'' Connor said.  
''It was, well I guess its true then.'' Rollan said looking at her.  
''Too easy.'' Meilin said talking off the bandana and throwing it to the ground.

All of a sudden Rollan dove on the ground and caught the bandana. He got up and slowly put it on the table and looked at her. Connor came beside him as the boys started to talk.

''Dude, she wore it I am never washing this.'' Rollan said with a happy voice.  
''Dude that's it so cool, you think I should do the same.'' Connor asked.  
''Connor I got a lot to teach you about girls.'' Rollan patted him on the back ''her .''  
''where did we get them from.'' Meilin asked watching the boys.  
''they where chosen, was not following on our first day.'' Abeke said.  
''Because you where too busy looking into his eyes.'' Meilin giggled.  
''Um boys are we ready.'' Abeke said looking at them and waiting.  
''don't worry ill tell you tonight.'' Rollan said putting the bandana in the pocket.

Once again the team at in a circle and it was Connor turn.

''This is a Dare for Rollan and Meilin or you can choose dare.'' Connor said grinning.  
''I choose Truth.'' Rollan and Meilin both said at the same time.  
''Good, what do you have for them today sheep boy.'' Abeke said.  
''What would be the name of your baby.'' Connor asked.  
''What where married?'' Meilin asked  
''Where married.'' Rollan grinned and smiled  
''And we had kids?'' Meilin asked looking at him.  
''little Rollan jr.'' Rollan said looking and smiling, his head half tip.  
''Pull yourself together Rollan.'' Meilin said looking him.  
''Well I guess if it was a boy it would be Toby and a girl Sophie.'' Meilin said  
''No way, other then Rollan jr I wanted a boy name Toby and a girl.'' Sophie said.

To be continued…..


	13. Dippers

Hey guys, well today someone else wrote this chapter of Truth or dare. Hope you guys like what she did. Her name is RunFastFly. plz enjoy.

* * *

"Anyways," Meilin said, ignoring Rollan, "Moving on. We aren't married. Nope. Not ever. Not in a million years," she declared. Rollan raised

an eyebrow and grinned at her. She blushed brightly and glared at him furiously. "I SAID NEVER!" she shrieked defiantly, punching him in

the arm very hard. He winced in pain and tried not to show it on his face.

"MY dare is for CONOR." She said, regaining composure, and smirked. "I dare YOU to... pretend that Briggan is your crush and ask him

out."

Conor's eyes widened and he looked at Abeke like he expected her to step in and tell Meilin he couldn't do that, because he was HERS. But

Abeke looked mildly amused, as if she wondered how this was going to work out. Rollan was cracking up on the floor and wiped laughter

tears from his eyes. "SO WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO PRETEND BRIGGAN IS ABEKE AND PLAY KISSY-FACE?!" he yelled. Conor turned

bright red, as did Abeke.

Meilin smiled haughtily. Conor mumbled something under his breath and released Briggan. The silver wolf cocked his head curiously and

sat to the ground, his big fluffy tail perked in the air expectantly. Abeke felt odd. "Um... Hey, Briggan, there's uh been something I've been

wanting to tell you for a long time," Conor started hesitantly. 'What the heck am I doing?' he thought.

"I . . . um, you see, you're . . ." Conor tilted his head. "I like you. Wanna go on a date?" he wanted to curl up and die as his friends all

laughed really hard. It was difficult for Conor to imagine Briggan as Abeke, or any girl in general, as the life-threatening glare that clearly

said 'I am going to kill you in your sleep' made Conor want to pee his pants.

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" Conor exclaimed in embarrassment and backed away from his spirit animal. Abeke was still giggling uncontrollably

and Meilin and Rollan were smirking at him. "You need girl skills," Rollan whispered to Conor. "Actually, I need Briggan skills," sighed

Conor in return. "Okay, my turn!" Rollan declared. He looked around at the four of them.

"I dare Meilin . . . " he started slowly. "Oh no," she groaned. He grinned mischievously. "I dare you to wear a diaper."

"WHAT?! THEN I'LL PRACTICALLY BE ONLY IN MY UNDERCLOTHES!" she screamed. Abeke and Conor had to hold her back as she viciously

made a lunge for Rollan. Rollan hoped she would react this way. Besides, wouldn't it be funny, to see the great and mighty Meilin in a

diaper? He grinned imagining it.

"Fine!" she spat. "I'll do it." Although it was humiliating thinking of Conor and Abeke. "BUT I GET TO PUT MY SHIRT BACK ON!" she said.

She wouldn't let Conor and Abeke see her in underclothes. Only Rollan, maybe someday in the future (okay, maybe Meilin secretly thought

it would be nice to be married to Rollan.)

She slipped her shirt back on and went to change into a diaper. "HIGH FIVE, MAN!" Conor exclaimed, high-fiving Rollan. Abeke looked

slightly disgusted.

Meilin came out scowling and sat on the ground in a diaper. Rollan stared and Conor and Abeke had to keep from snickering, because they

knew if anyone said a word they would burst out laughing and Meilin would kill them all. "I GET TO DARE SOMEONE NOW," she said

irritably. "Abeke, Rollan, this one is for you."

Abeke exchanged a look with Rollan. "You must both do a dramatic and tragic death," she said smugly. "Because no one's done Abeke this

round and I really want to see Rollan DIE." "Oh that's easy," Abeke said, smiling in relief. She got to her feet.

To be continued


	14. Dares (pick)

okay guys, now its time for more dares if you guys are still reading.

(ladies and gentlemen plz pick 2)

1\. see how many ice cubs, you can fit in your mouth

2\. Put a blindfold on and slow dance with that person

3\. Sing everything you say for the next five minutes

4\. Call Wal-mart and ask if you can try on a pair of pants that was given you as a gift.

5\. have someone else style your hair

6\. Get Duck tape to your crush for five minutes

7\. Try to ride the dog (wolf) around the house

8\. Scream ''i love you.'' and chase after them.

9\. Do a cart wheel in your underwear

10\. Remove someone else socks and shoes without using your hands


	15. Bound, Chasing, Death

Here you guys go, and dont forget to check out the truth part of the boys and girls group. And plz check out the new dares for the next chapter. Everyone enjoy

(pick one)

1\. You have to remain perfectly sill for one minute. Meanwhile another player is going to attempt to get you to move buy whatever means he/she can think of.

2\. Put an ice cube in your pants pocket and keep it there until it completely melts.

3\. Take an item of food from the refrigerator and kiss it passionately for 90 seconds.

4\. Login to your favorite video game and allow another player to do whatever that what with you account for 3 minutes.

5\. Update your facebook or other social media status to read looking to engage the services of a professional matchmaker.

6\. Draw a fake mustache on your face. and pretend to be Mexican

7\. Pretend you're in bed and that you're having a nightmare.

* * *

Abeke and Rollan both leaped up from their spots and was ready for Connor and Meilin to watch and Rollan was going to do the first one.

''No I am dead.'' Rollan said with a face palm, he fell to the flour and then twitched.  
Connor nodded his head and then applaud sarcastically. Meilin just sighed.  
''what I can do better.'' Rollan over and looking at Meilin.  
''Shh your dead now.'' Meilin said rubbing his head hard.  
''Anyway, okay Abeke show us your death.'' Connor said backing up and looking at her.  
''If I must..'' Abeke said getting up.

'' No Uraza going to eat me.'' Abeke said holding out her hand.  
Uraza ears went back and there was a solf growl in her throat  
''Come on your making me look bad.'' Abeke whispered.  
Uraza rolled her eyes and slowly got up and walked over to her. She gently bite down.  
''Help, and Connor, I always wanted to have little sheep kids running around our house.'' Abeke said and then closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

Connor and Meilin both clapped once they where on the ground with their eye close. Uraza let go of Abeke and walked and onto the bed and curled up. Once she was resting, Rollan and Abeke both leaped up and then bowed pretending they where at holly wood.

''Not bad Rollan.'' Meilin said  
''Shall we go take a break.'' Connor asked looking at them.  
''Yeah go put on close and it's a water break.'' Meilin said.  
''Fine by me.'' Connor said going into another tent.

Break is now 7:59  
Break ended. 8:05

''Enough smirking sheep boy.'' Meilin said looking at him.  
''I think he spends too much time with Rollan.'' Abeke giggled.  
''Excuse me is that a good thing or a bad thing?'' Rollan asked.  
''Right now kind of, but it would mostly be bad.'' Meilin giggled.  
''gee your spending too much time with Abeke.'' Rollan said watching ''you giggle too much.'' Rollan said.  
''This is a good thing.'' Meilin said looking at him  
''Of course, and me and Connor are not?'' Rollan asked.  
''Well you.'' Meilin started to say.  
''Meilin truth or Dare?'' Connor final asked.  
''Dare.'' Meilin looked at me ''Give me a good one sheep boy.''  
''I dare you to be duck type to your crush.'' Connor said holding the sliver duck type out.  
''What?'' Meilin gasped and then looked at Rollan.  
''hmm not much of a dare, thought I would not mind.'' Rollan said.  
''Come on Meilin it will be great.'' Abeke said leading her over towards rollan.  
''Not a chance.'' Meilin held up a finger and looked at them. ''No way.''  
''But I Dare you to.'' Connor said grabbing the duck type. ''So you have to do it.''  
''lets get this over with.'' Meilin said sitting down.

Connor and Abeke did a team effort to rollan and Meilin back together strongly with duck tape. They both nodded in agreement once they where done and looking down at them. Rollan and Meilin looked at them.

''Okay how long do I need to be like this?'' Meilin asked looking at them.  
''About five min, but Abeke has more stuff for you to do.'' Connor giggled.  
''What are you planning?'' Rollan asked.  
''What ever it is its not good for us.'' Meilin said looking.

Connor turned around with the duck type and started to take a strip off and then smirked walking towards Meilin. She struggled as Connor put the type on her.

''See, now Rollan you are the first one up.'' Connor said turning to Rollan.  
''Wow, I love this game.'' Rollan said looking at him. ''What my topic.''  
Meilin made gagging sounds and struggled but Connor and Rollan ignored.

''okay Rollan, have you ever walked in when Meilin was sleeping?'' Connor asked.  
''I like watching her sleep, she hugs her pillow and she acts like its prince charming.'' Rollan said looking up at them.  
Abeke eyes popped out and Meilin struggled and started to yell in her gagged.  
''Okay, how about this one.' Connor said looking at him. ''When has Meilin cared about you?''  
''Well, when she kissed me.'' Rollan said

Connor smirked ''Was there a time when she saw you and was like what?''  
Rollan looked up thinking and then nodded ''Yup, when you and me where sinning a Taylor Swift song.''  
''wait only you me and Tarik where there?'' Connor asked looking at him.  
''She sneak in and wanted to see what we where doing.'' Rollan giggled.  
''Girls are so nosy.'' Connor grumbled  
''I don't know Connor you did make the perfect guy singer.'' Abeke blushed.  
''O yeah… wait I was!….. what song where we playing?'' Connor asked looking at her.  
''The story of us, Meilin ran and got me and we both watched you guys.'' Abeke said.

Meilin was still struggling with the speaking and moved around a bit talking Rollan with her. Meilin sighed and then looked at us.

Connor pulled off Meilin type and then watched her licking her lips. He walked over and said ''Sorry dude.'' and placed the tape over Rollan mouth. Both waited for Meilin too get done and looked at us with a ''Get me out of here.'' look. I swear her looks would be world famous.

''Sigh, get this over with.'' Meilin final spoke looking at them  
''Very well.'' Connor said with a grin ''Do you guys sleep together?'' Connor asked.

''What?''  
Rollan shrug  
''We have not.''  
Rollan shurg  
''Rollan stop.''  
Rollan shook his head  
''We have not slept together.''  
Rollan nodded his head.  
''Rollan you want a bloody nose.''  
Rollan shrug

''Change the question before I kill both of you.'' Meilin gave a killer look.  
''Okay moving on.'' Connor said quickly out of the way.  
''Step aside sheep boy, I got this one.'' Abeke said pushing Connor out of the way  
''Okay.'' Connor blushed and got up to the ground.  
''Do you have a cut out picture of Rollan under your pillow.'' Abeke asked.

Connor and rollan both stared at Meilin who was confused, or trying to look confused.

''What are you talking about?'' Meilin said trying to change topic  
''You always kiss him before you go to bed.'' Abeke grinned.  
Rollan nodded and talked something through his gagged.  
''You don't say a word.'' Meilin threaten rollan from behind.  
Rollan sighed and then looked at them.  
''Meilin you where saying?'' Connor said  
''Look there is no way, I have a picture of hawk brain.'' Meilin told them.  
''you do honey don't lie.'' Abeke said acting like a mom.  
''Ill kill you both when you untie me.'' Meilin said trying to move around.  
''Anyway you both answered our questions so now we will untie you.'' Connor said.

Connor and Abeke cute them free from there bound. Meilin got up and looked at both of them, while Rollan leaped up and hug her and saying ''So you do love me.''

''No,'' Meilin said not able to keep a strait face.  
''Say all you want but you love me.'' Rollan grinned. ''anyway my turn right now.''  
''Okay Rollan, you have to choose me or Abeke?'' Connor said looking at him.  
''Bro, I choose you.'' Rollan said looking at him. ''Truth or Dare?''  
''Dare.'' Connor said puffing out his chest and looking towards Abeke.  
''Good because I want you to scream ''I love you to Abeke and chase her.'' Rollan said  
''What, that's no so bad.'' Abeke spoke up after being quite  
''But he going to act crazy and stuff.'' Rollan said patting Connor on his back ''Ready?''  
''Hmm this will be good.'' Meilin said stepping into the circle.

Rollan shouted wait before Connor got ready, he walked over to Abeke and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and then sigh ''Are you sure about it?'' Rollan only response was a nod. Abeke nodded her head as Rollan backed away and then smirk.

''Now Connor, Chase Abeke where ever you go and don't stop okay.'' Rollan said.  
''Fine.'' Connor said looking at Abeke ''Ready.''  
''Yes good luck.'' Abeke said and started to jog  
''Ready for what, come back here.'' Connor said trying to catch up with her.

Connor Followed Abeke around the camp fire, as Connor indeed said '' I love you.'' while chasing her around. Rollan and Meilin both high five each other and then watched from the safety of their tent. After about four laps around the fire, Abeke started heading towards Tarik and Linshey tent. He wanted to slow down, but Rollan shook his head no.

Tarik and Linshey had their sleeping bags side by side on the floor and they where both cuddled together looking at a book. It was a book of comeback and more ways to partner fight. Little did they know Connor was still chasing Abeke.

''Here one that would be perfect for Connor and Abeke.'' Tarik said pointing to picture  
''Hmm not bad.'' Linshey said looking and then flip the page ''Hmm here is one''  
''Where going to have fun tomorrow.'' Tarik said closing the book.  
''Yeah.'' Linshey said with her eyes sparkle.

Just then Tarik grab her and pulled her close to him and laid his head on top of her shoulder. Linshey blushed but then allowed him. They both sat there staring at a sky map.

''Tarik, remember our first date?'' Tarik asked  
''Under the stars, while we did a stake out.'' Linshey said looking at him.  
''Yup, it was a night to remember.'' Tarik said.

Tarik and Linshey leaned over each other getting ready for a nice KISS when. Abeke came through the tent with Connor on her heels, of course Connor was still saying ''I love you.'' and acting really strange. Tarik and Linshey both looked at them.

''Blame this one on Rollan.'' Abeke said as she ran out the tent.  
''Very sorry but this is a Dare,'' Connor said stopping and looking.  
''Why are you only in your underwear?'' Tarik asked looking at him,  
''Dare, you know I got to stop doing Dares.'' Connor replied.  
''Yes I think so.'' Linshey said looking at me.  
''Connor!.'' Rollan's voice shouted hard.  
''coming.'' Connor bowed and rushed out the door.

Tarik and Linshey both looked at each other and then laugh. The group was tight so they all knew it was Rollan fault, they could not help but to laugh. After about 2 minutes of being along, they smirked and started to come up with a plan.

''They where chosen?'' Tarik said in a laugh.  
''lol come on lets close our tent and have some fun.'' Linshey said with a smirk  
''Lets hope it keeps them out.'' Tarik said closing the door.

Until another chapter folks


	16. Speical Request news!

So from now i am going to start accepting to get special request. if you have a dare you wanna do, but did not end up in the chapters plz let me know, or you have your own you wanna do.

 **fill out this form**.

 **This is only if you want to :)**

Special request: (dare)

Giver: (person who says the Dare)

Person for: (Person who has to do the Dare)

Plan: do you have a plan what going to happen. give me a summery, or do you want me to come up with it :)

plz enjoy


	17. PLZ READ

Hello guys

Do you still want me to update Truth or dare? I now can not accept request from people in reviews :(

but i have an idea, would you like me to make new story: truth or dare into a talk show like i am doing with 7 min in heaven?

1\. Yes for the truth or dare talk show (new story)

2\. Keep doing it like the way it is

3\. Stop doing truth or dare

Note: if i make the truth or dare talk show, then I start over!followed by new and improve Truth and dares


	18. Looking Good Rollan!

Then lets continued shall we...

Connor, Rollan, Meilin and Abeke where all back in there regular clothes. After so many rounds of truth or dare they deiced to start fresh and to keep playing.

Meilin looked at the ''I got a good one.''

Everyone paused looking at her

Meilin grinned ''That's right fear me!''

Everyone just blinked

''Rollan truth or Dare?'' Meilin asked looking at him

''Why me.'' Rollan pouted.

''Because this one is perfect for you.'' Meilin said

''Sigh, lets get this over with.'' Rollan did a fake sad voice. ''Dare.''

''Wonderful pick Mr Bird brain.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''This is going to get good.'' Abeke whispered to Connor.

''Rollan, I dare you to go into the kicten and come out with a veggie face.'' Meilin grinned

''What that?'' Connor asked looking at them.

''Sheep boy you got alot to learn.'' Meilin padded his back. ''Get going bird brain.''

Rollan sighed and then walked into the other room, while the rest of us waited.

After about 5 minutes Rollan came out with a whole new look. He had tomato covering his eyes. a carrot in both ears, celery for his eyebrows, he had green beans as his lips. Connor, Abeke and Meilin burst out laughing hard. Rollan just gave them a look but of course it was hidden behind the food.

''He looks more better like this.'' Abeke said trying to stop laughing.

''Yeah.'' Meilin said laughing hard.

''So then will you ,marry me? ''Rollan asked.

''Never said that.'' Meilin said still laughing.

''Darn.'' Rollan said. Trying to fool her hardly work.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter, just wanted to let you know i am back and going to keep doing it this way. Enjoy!

1\. Sing a Disney love song with someone.

2\. Act out a part of a movie from Quest for Camelot or Fox and the hound (your pick on witch movie also any ideas on witch part of the movie would help)


	19. Shirtless and underwear on head

Truth or dare

Bonus

Meilin and Abeke came into the room looking happy then ever. They both walked away to a small stream to full up water, when they got back both were grinning like they done something really evil. Rollan and Connor watched them come into the tent and sit down.

''What do you think they talk about.'' Rollan said whispering in Connor's ear

''Bad dares to do against us.''Connor said looking at the girls.

''O boys.'' both girls smirked at us

Rollan and Connor both turned around and then looked at the girls. ''What?''

''We have a dare for you.'' Meilin said standing up proudly.

''Wait for both of us or just one of us?'' Connor said looking.

Both girls nodd.

''Is that aloud?'' Connor asked looking at the girls.

Rollan nodded ''Fine, what do you wanna us to do?''

Abeke hands them a paper with writing on it.

''What?'' Rollan said reading the paper

''Come on Bird brain.'' Meilin just smirked.

''All i can read is Underwear on something?'' Connor said looking up from the paper.

''There more then that.'' Rollan said getting up and then looking at.

Meilin held up her hand and abeke gave her a high five as the boys walked out of the room and into another tent.

Five minutes went by

The boys came back with their underwear on there heads, shirtless and have pants on. They both sighed as they walked in and went in front of the ladies following what the note has said.

''Okay, on the count of three.'' Rollan said looking at him

Both boys counted to three and then started to sing.

Both girls clapped and where total looking at them.

the boys kept on singing ''I got a feeling.''

At the end of the song, Rollan and Connor bowed and Meilin and Abeke leaped up clapping. Abeke was really happy she ran over and gave Connor a kiss and hug him holding him tightly. Rollan and Meilin both watched them and smirked. Rollan grab Meilin. knowing this was good, Meilin decided not to fight but held him tightly. The two couples held each there for a very long time without letting go.

meanwhile Tarik and Linshey poked their head in and saw the couples holding each other. Tarik put his finger to his lips and showed her, he took out a video camera and type them. By right now each couple's head was laying on a shoulder and eyes closed.

Tarik and Linshey both walked out the tent leaving them

''What are you going to use that for?'' Linshey asked

''To document the moment, and to get payback.'' Tarik grinned.

''What did he do now.'' Linshey sighed shaking her head.

''You will see soon.'' Tarik grinned.

''You sound just like rollan.'' Linshey said looking at him ''you hang around him too much.''

''Well its not my fault i need to train him and the others.'' Tarik said looking at him.

''The girls are fine, and Connor is sweet when it comes to helping people out.''

''But he not when he hanging around Rollan.'' Tarik said

''Sometimes.'' Linshey said with a sigh.

''Hehe this is going to be good.'' Tarik said.

''What?'' Linshey said looking at him.

''nothing come on.'' Tarik said with a grin.

To be continued

~ I had a long day, and this is all i can mange to type for this story, more longer chapters maybe this weekend.

* * *

Okay guys here another chapter, now listen i am much busier this year then i was last year. Updates will be slow and sometimes short. Just keep that in mind, but ill try to update more, just pends on the homework i need to complete.


	20. Sneak preview

Ladies and gentlemen the time you all been waiting for. _**The Dare that will change the four fallen forever.**_ Performed by Tarik.

Preview:

Tarik comes into the tent and watches the four fallen trying get them self untangle.

''What going on here?'' Tarik asked

The four fallen did not hear him.

Linshey comes in and then looked ''they are playing Truth or dare?''

''How did they get tangled up then.'' Tarik asked pointing to them.

''Don't ask me, ask them.'' Linshey said pointing to them.

''Tried.'' Tarik said rubbing his hands behind his head.

''Are the boys ready, do they have the item?'' Linshey said looking at him.

''Yup.'' Tarik nodded

''Lets wait until they get untangle.'' Linshey said.

''Fine by me, i want a good seat.'' Tarik said grabbing left over popcorn.

Linshey nodded sitting down on the four next to him. she reach over to the popcorn, but Tarik held it tight and shook his head. She made a face and then grabbed the popcorn from him and dumped it on his head.

XOXOXOOOOXOXOXOXOX

''Now boys Don't blow it.'' Tarik said looking at them.

''Are you sure we have to do this?'' Connor asked.

''But don't you want to?'' Tarik asked looking at him.

''Yeah but.'' Connor said

''Your ready, just remember what we practice and what I showed you.'' Tarik said looking at them.

''Are you going to cry?'' Rollan asked.

''Yeah a little bit.'' Tarik said sniffing.

Linshey came in and then looked at Rollan and Connor ''You both got letters from your family.'' She said in a sad voice.


	21. Woot

The next day

Team greencloak where moving their camp somewhere else. Tarik thought it would be a great time to sneak out and take shelter closer to where the next conquered camp was located. The Mission was to get close and destroy the camp. Anyway it was a nice chilly cold day.

''So, what have you been doing for the past couple of days.'' Tarik said breaking the silence.

''Do you really want to know?'' Rollan asked with a huge smirked.

''You would be scared.'' Meilin added.

''Come on it can't be that bad.'' Linshey pip in.

''Well.'' Connor started to say. Abeke put her hands on his mouth.

''Yes Connor?'' Tarik asked with a slight grin.

''Never mind, hey Connor tell me a story about your boring sheep days.'' Rollan said looking.

Connor looked at him as Abeke took her hands away. Rollan blinked and nodded trying to get Connor to start. Tarik and Linshey both stared in the front but both had a huge grin on their faces.

''Tarik, i thought we where heading south? this is east?'' Meilin said looking around.

''They change so fast and we just got word.'' Tarik said looking.

The four fallen looked at each other and then shrug as they headed deeper into the forest.

After talking for two hours, Tarik decided it was time for a break, we gathered some food from our napsack and then split it equal between us. Soon everyone was enjoying their meal as the warm rays of sun shined on them.

''So you wanna play Truth or dare?'' Tarik asked looking at them.

The four fallen paused and then looked at them.

''Do I have something in my teeth?'' Tarik said pretending to pick at his teeth.

''Um no, but we are tired.'' Rollan said with a mouth full.

''Really, we have the rest of the day to travel.'' Linshey said smirking.

''Um.'' rollan said

''Were going to play truth or dare!'' Tarik said

Meilin, rollan and Abeke stop dead looking at him and Connor coked on the water he was drinking. Abeke patted his back trying to to make him better. Tarik and Linshey grinned, like a cat who learned to fry mouse in butter.

''Very well then, you go first.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Hoping you would say that.'' Tarik said then smirked.

''You are starting to sound like Shane.'' Connor said gulping.

''hehe.'' Tarik said

''So who?'' Meilin started to say

''Boys follow me and the girls follow Lindsey.'' Tarik said

* * *

Dun du dun

hehe, next chapter the Dare shall be announce!


	22. Bells?

An hour has gone by since the boys and the girls went into different rooms. Abeke and Meilin had both nice white dresses and the boys where wearing tux.

Girls

''What the meaning of this, I look strange.''Meilin muttered on her breath.

''You will see.'' Linshey said fixing her bow on her head.

''You keep telling us that since you put the dress in our hands and ordered us to try them on.

''There a problem?'' Linshey asked

''Umm.'' Abeke said but then stopped.

''Yeah, Tell us what going on.'' Meilin said almost tripping in high heels.

''your right, you might need a size smaller.'' Linshey said checking around.

''That not what she ment.'' Abeke said slowly walking over to Linshey.

''You need smaller shoes, and Abeke how about a nice red bow in your head.'' Linshey smiled.

''Linshey?''

''What?''

''What going on?''

''Nothing.''

''Are we going undercover?''

''Yes.''

''So we are?''

''Yes these shoe will do.''

''linshey enough with the shoes.''

''And now Abeke a nice bow.''

''What?''

''Are you listening?''

''Yes.''

''Come on, we been doing this for hours.''

''but she up to something.''

''come on lets go with the flow, i mean come on what the worse she can do?''

Bells can be herd in the background...

 **boys part  
**

The boys where inside another tent looking at themselves in the mirror. both had handsome tuxes on.

''We look good, like the spies on the mission.'' Rollan said looking at Connor.

''To make it complete we need black shades.'' Connor said fixing his tie.

Tarik came in with four shine shoes looking at them ''Here you are boys.''

''Very good butler, don't expect a tip.'' Rollan said taking his shoes.

''Rollan.'' Connor said looking at him.

''What, look he not telling us what going on?'' Rollan said crossing his arms.

''Good point.'' Connor nodded looking at him.

''You both will find out soon enough.'' Tarik said combing Rollan's hair.

''Hey, stop your making my hair look nice.'' Rollan waved his eyes.

''No wonder why he still single, and here i thought it was the smelly feet.'' Connor smirked.

''Only I brush my hair, and I just washed my feet one day ago.'' rollan said chin up high.

Tarik and Connor just gave him a look the moment he said it.

''What wrong?'' Rollan asked.

Before Connor could reply bells where going off in the background.

* * *

 _ **Why are the four fallen getting fancy?**_

 _ **Is this a mission?  
**_

 _ **plz review**_

 _ **The final chapter will be up soon...**_

* * *

 _ **btw I think i am going to end truth or dare, because i have done plenty to keep you guys happy... But I am going to pass it on to another member who is going to have a great time writing new truth or dares. If you are a member and want to do take over for me Truth or dare. YOU MUST PM THIS FORM TO BE SUBMITTED.**_

 **Main charters:**

 **Place: (anyway but the forest)**

 **Upcoming ideas/thoughts you have to make it awesome:**

 **Share a good Dare that I have not done yet:**

 _ **Ill read your form and when i post the new chapter ill announce who is taking over for me.**_

 _ **Good day guy!**_

 _ **Note: I read over carefully and have a few of my friends help me and then when i post the final chapter... the name (member) is announce, you may start your new story and enjoy making the truth or Dares... also must two forms in or more to make a new chapter.**_


	23. BellsMusic part 2

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE CHAPTER YOU BEEN WAITING FOR IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. ARE YOU READY?

* * *

Abeke and meilin where sitting down facing Linshey as she got ready

''Come on what going on.'' Abeke asked looking at her.

''Yeah why are we all fancy?'' Meilin asked looking at her.

''Meilin smooth out your dress and, and Abeke sit strait.

Olvan came inside and then gasped when he saw the girls ''My, you too look so lovely.''

''What are you doing here, do you know what is happening?'' Abeke asked looking hard.

''Everything will come in time.'' Olvan said looking at Abeke ''Meilin ill be escorting you.''

''Me?'' Meilin said looking at them ''why me?''

''Because Linshey says I need to do it.'' Olvan said

''But why, i mean where the four fallen.'' Abeke asked.

''Well you still are young teens.'' Shane said coming from the door. he was wearing a tux.

Abeke and Meilin got up and then faced him, they where going to attack when Linshey got in front of them.

''Not in your dress girls, and its about time you came Shane.'' Linshey said still getting ready.

''you called him here?'' Abeke asked looking at him. ''He tried to kill us many times.''

''Ever here of change.'' Shane said looking at her. ''Beside Linshey called me here.''

''This is strange, why would you let creeps come here?'' Meilin said looking at her.

''I don't like it, but someone needs to do it.'' Olvan said looking at them

''Besides I wish it would be the other way around, but i guess its not going to happen!'' Shane said sitting down.

''anyway, on that note, you both look like angles.'' Linshey said as she came out in a sparkly green dress.

''Thanks.'' The girls said looking at her. ''So now what is happening.''

''We wait.'' Linshey said looking at the girls ''Everything will be great.''

Abeke and Meilin looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Meanwhile boys

''Well how are my boys doing?'' Rollan's mother came from the curtain.

''Mommy.'' Rollan said jumping down and hugging her tightly.

''Rollan, dont mess up your tux, and how are you doing?'' Rollan's mother asked.

''Good but we have no idea what going to happen?'' Connor said looking at her

''You will soon find out.'' Rollan's mother patted them both on the head.

''Everything is in order and we shall start in about 2 min.'' Tarik looked up from the watch.

''Lovely, you boys ready to go.'' Rollan's mother looked and lead then both out of the room.

''Um sure.'' Connor said looking around.

''Great you will do just find.'' Rollan's mother said leading them into a room.

''Its the four fallen boys.'' One of the guest cried out and peopled clapped.

''This is going to be epic.'' Someone said looking at them.

''Yeah and the boys look cute.'' A little girl said from the crowed.

''Three cheers for the four fallen.'' A new person yelled quickly.

 ***three cheers happen***

''when are the girls coming?'' Some boy asked with reddish hair

''they will be here soon, now you boys stay here.'' Rollan's mother placed them in the front.

''This is crazy.'' Rollan said looking at Connor

''Do you think its going to be okay?'' Connor asked.

''Yeah, come on we trust them, how bad can it be?'' Rollan said looking at them.

''True. just wish they would tell us and not make us wait.'' Connor grumbled.

 ***music was played. The guest stood up and face the other door***

''Wait a min, this music is only played at.'' Rollan looked at the ground.

''Played at what?'' Connor asked looking at his friends

''Wedding, where getting married.'' Rollan said looking at him.

''But Married to who?'' Connor asked looking around.

''Its the girls.'' Rollan said as the door open up.

 **The door open up, a young girl and a young boy with a basket of flowers and two rings came into the room and walked down the path. the guest whispered how cute they where. Just then Abeke and Meilin stood in wedding dresses. Shane and Olvan took their hand and walked them down the path.**

''They look amazing.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Why is Shane here.'' Connor asked.

''Meilin is wearing lipstick.'' Rollan pointed out

''He holding her hand.'' Connor said getting mad.

''She has bows in her hair.'' Rollan said almost falling.

''What he doing here with my girl?'' Connor asked again.

''Wow, she looks more hot then Taylor Swift.'' Rollan said

Connor looked at Rollan ''Your drooling dude and on my foot.''

''Sorry.'' Rollan stood up tall when the ladies joined them.

 **Shane and Olvan let go of them and then the girls latched onto the boys as they where leading them up. the music stopped and the guest sat down and faced step out in a robe and then grinned.  
**

''Abeke and Meilin, I dare you to married these boys.'' Tarik said looking at them.

 **The four fallen gasp and then looked at each other.**

''Do you Abeke, Take Connor to be your husband'' Tarik asked looking at them

''I do.'' Abeke said her eyes sparkle like the stars. Connor smirked and smiled.

''And do you Connor take Abeke to be your lovely wife.'' Tarik asked to Connor.

''I do.'' Connor said looking at Abeke.

''Well what are you waiting for, kiss her.'' Tarik said after putting the ring on them.

 **Connor and Abeke kissed**

 **the crowed clapped and cry**

''Now do you Meilin take Rollan to be your lovely pranker husband? Tarik asked stepping down to them.

''What chose to i have?'' Meilin said looking at them ''I do.''

''And do you take this lady panda to be your lovely wife?'' Tarik asked facing Rollan.

''She said yes.'' Rollan said looking at her

''She did.'' Tarik said looking at him

''She said yes.'' Rollan said looking around.

''Yes, she did say that so what your answer?'' Tarik asked trying to get Rollan attention back.

''She said yes people.'' Rollan said and then looked at her. ''I always wanted to do this.''

 **Rollan grab Meilin head and then pulled her into a kiss. Everyone including Connor was surpized.**

''Tarik that the only I do, you are going to get from him.'' Linshey commented to him.

''Well you are now married and how dose it feel.'' Tarik said closing the book fast.

''Feels great.'' Rollan said as he grabbed Meilin's hand and then walked with her.

''Lets go for a walk.'' Abeke said looking at Connor.

''Okay.'' Connor said leading his wife away.

''But you can't go there will be live music.'' Linshey said looking at them.

''You guys can have fun tonight.'' Meilin said following Connor and Abeke

''But don't you wanna dance?'' Tarik asked stopping them.

''the beach is a good place to dance.'' Rollan said to Meilin.

''Good call dude.'' Connor said looking at him,

 **the girls giggled and then let the boys lead them out.**

''But I paid alot of money.'' Linshey muttered

 **the four fallen left the church and do did the people to go to the party.**

''Well i am off to the party.'' Olvan said looking at them and walking out.

''I am off to cause more trouble and stuff.'' Shane said and then stopped ''More like flirt with girls and drink Beer.''

 **Tarik and Linshey rolled their eyes at him as he raced off.**

''Come on lets have a good time.'' Tarik said looking at her.

''but.'' Linshey said, trying to find the words

''No butts.'' Tarik said pressing his lips against hers

''I needed that.'' Linshey said grabbing his hand.

''Come on lets go to the party, they are lost if they don't come.'' Tarik said looking at her

''Yeah they are... and its more like keep Shane away from the Beer tonight.'' Linshey said.

 **They herd a glass break and a lady screaming.**

''You know i never get tired of hearing that.'' Tarik said looking at her.

''I know what you mean.'' Tarik said.

 **Both grab each other hands and then walked through the doors to the part. They dance, while the four fallen took a night walk on the beach and kissed. It was a night to remember.**

* * *

There you go readers hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now i been thinking alot about this Story, I guess i could keep writing more if you people want me to.

How about you convince me...

Lets see what you guys got?


	24. Starting fresh

Alright you guys convince me to keep going and now we are going to start with new and fresh dares!

Here we go everyone...

Set: This will take place in a park

1\. Act like a bird

2\. Fit in a baby swing

3\. Talk random to someone walking by

4\. Try to get an old women to slap you with her purse

Vote for one of these dare!

plz review


	25. Park part 1

Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting, been hard because of homework, test and the fall play class. enjoy and plz review.

* * *

Park part 1

#2

Rollan, Connor and the girls walked through a park in the middle of a large city. The parky had many pathways that lead to all side, a small playground and many benches for people to sit and enjoy. This was going to be a perfect place for Truth or dare.

''Are you sure about this?'' Meilin asked as they stopped in the middle of the park.

''Of course i am.'' Rollan said and then sat down. ''Come on and sit down.''

''Dude what if people stare.'' Connor asked sitting down.

''Agree, why can't we go back home and play.'' Abeke commented.

''Enough guys its boring. Here we have new places for dares.'' Rollan said.

''Come on guys lets give it a try, beside I vote Rollan to go first.'' Meilin said giving off a sly smile.

Rollan smirked crossed her arm ''Okay, because i am the only brave one in the group.''

''Rollan Truth or dare?'' Meilin asked.

''Dare.'' rollan reply back.

''Good, because I dare you to fit in a baby swing.'' Meilin said pointing to the baby swing.

''you call that a Dare.'' Rollan chuckled and then walked over there. The other followed.

''Come on smart mouth.'' Meilin said looking at him.

Rollan nodded and then leaped up to the top pole holding on, he lowed himself down, he went half way and then stopped.

''Is that enough?'' Rollan smirked and then looked at her.

Meilin shook her head and then pointed her figure down.

Rollan sighed and then went all the way into the swing. ''Ha proves that this is easy.''

Meilin and Abeke nodded in agreement and Connor went being and started to push him. ''He is even light as a baby.''

Rollan tried to slapped him, but it made him hard for him to move.''Wait until i am out of this swing.''

''Alright out of there sheep boy, before i post these picture on Facebook.'' Meilin took a few pictures.

''Don't you dare.'' Rollan said struggling to get himself out. ''O great i am stuck, Connor not helping.''

Connor blushed and then stop pushing and then stood there ''Are you really stuck or messing with us.''

Abeke grinned ''Lets Meilin decide that.''

Meilin nodded ''Rollan, wanna give me a kiss?''

Rollan eyes open wide and then struggled to lift himself up and trying to get out, Rollan's legs was stuck tight.

''This is going to be a long night.'' Abeke said looking as Rollan struggled.

Meilin nodded.

* * *

#4

After about four hours Rollan final got out of the baby swing. They had a few hours until midnight.

''Connor, why don't you go, then the girls will be tomorrow?'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Why do the boys get to go first?'' Connor asked looking at the two girls

''Because girls rule, and I think rollan has one for you.'' Meilin said pointing to rollan who grinned.

Connor sighed but then smiled as Abeke grab his hand and squeezed it tight.

''Right lets do this.'' Rollan said looking around the park ''Bingo, Target is ready.''

Connor looked in that directions ''What?''

''Connor truth or dare?'' Rollan said snapping his fingers and getting his attention.

''Dare?'' Connor said gulping.

''Good, I want you to bug that old lady and get her to slap you with her purse.'' rollan said.

''Well Sheep boy is going to be bad.'' Meilin said looking at him.

''What, Rollan Connor is nice... unless Shane.'' Abeke through about the next part ''Why.''

''Well here you go buddy.'' Rollan said pushing him forward and watching him

Connor gulped and then walked up to the old women who was busy on the bench feeding breed crumbs to the bird. Connor did not know how to do this. the old women saw him and then smiled at him.

''Hello young boy.'' The old women said.

''Um, can i have some crumbs?'' Connor asked pointing to the bag.

''Its so lovely to see young people feeding the birds.'' The old men said giving the bag to him ''go ahead young men.''

Connor nodded took the bag and then through about seeing something that Rollan did. Connor scoop up a handful into his mouth and then spit it the old women and then smirked. the old women step back looking at him.

''what did you do that for?'' The old women asked rubbing the crumbs off her face.

Connor stuck out his tongue. this made the old women get madder reaching for her bag and then stopped.

''Plz dont do that again.'' the old women said.

Connor sighed and then looked around. he took the another bag from her and then threw it to the ground and stamp on it. the old women was shocked. she grab her hand bag and then reached out for him.

''Connor run.'' Rollan said as Connor started to back up.

Connor ran as the old women chased him hitting him with her purse.

''Stop this rollan the pour boy had enough.'' Abeke said.

''Nah this is perfect.'' Rollan said watching him.

* * *

pick between these 3 dares

1\. Be a clown around people

2\. imitate those who walk by

3\. steal pic nic baskets


	26. Yogi bear and his side kick boo boo

Connor ran back to his friends as he lost the old women in a crowed full of people. Connor was sure it was going to take her about an hour to get out and ran back to Meilin and Rollan.

''So now that Sheep boy is done.'' Meilin said looking at Rollan.

''We can get on to more fun.'' Rollan said jumping for joy.

''Right.'' Meilin said ''Its your turn.''

Rollan nodded. Abeke walked over to Connor and then looked over him ''Are you okay!''

''Nothing I could not handle.'' Connor grinned and then nodded ''What Rollan going to do?''

Meilin smirked ''He going to steal pic nic basket.''

Rollin rolled his eyes ''That is too easy.''

Meilin looked at him and shrug ''Well if its so easy then show us.''

''Fine I will.'' Rollin march towards the inner part of the park and looked around. ''We just have to wait until someone leaves it here.''

Meilin shook her head and then smiled ''Nope you need to steal it from them.''

''what if I get arrested.'' Rollin protested looking at her. ''I am too young.''

''Meilin, we should think about this...'' Abeke said and then got stopped.

''Enough Abeke, or ill do something worse to you two.'' Meilin eyes fell on Connor and Abeke.

Both nodded and then looked at Rollan who watched everything.

''So here what you do, steal three basket and ill do something in return.'' Meilin said.

''What is this something?'' Rollan said looking at her.

Meilin pushed him alway as Rollan tired to kiss him. ''I guess a kiss might do it.''

Rollin eyes lit up and then looked around ''Where is the next basket.''

Meilin turned him around and then smiled ''That one my good friend.''

The basket was on the table, the family was unpacking the car and hardly notice him.

Rollan nodded ''Said and done lady panda.'' He looked at Connor. ''Time to be Yogi bear.''

Meilin and Abeke laughed as Rollan put on a bear costume.

''Rollan are you forgetting something?'' Meilin asked. She pointed to Connor who stood next to her.

''Right come on Boo boo.'' Rollan grab his hand and pulled him away.

''What?'' Connor said struggling to get free. ''Aww come on Meilin.''

Meilin smirked and Abeke reached out to grab Connor, but then stopped because Meilin grab her hands ''No so fast little lady.''

''Meilin this is not fair.'' Abeke said.

''Well, we need two boys and we happen to have some lazy one.''s Meilin said.

''I am not lazy, I just like to move at my own past.'' Rollan said looking at her.

''Anyway you two are next, or maybe just you since Connor is doing a dare.'' Meilin said.

''but I wonted Connor and I do a dare.'' Abeke muttered and Meilin herd it.

''Soon Honey.'' Meilin said ''Are you boys read or not.''

Rollan and Connor came out in a bear costume and looked at the girls. the girls gave them a thumbs up and then smiled.

''Ready boo boo.'' Rollan said looking at Connor.

Before Connor could answer. Rollan grab him and then pulled him to the basket.

TBC

plz vote

1\. Sunburn (Connor/Abeke)

2\. Who can get jelouse the most?


	27. Yogi and the girls

Fear me because of another chapter...

Rollan walked up with Connor to the picnic basket and then smiled.

''What are you two doing?'' the mother asked looking at them.

''Yeah Rollan what are we doing.'' Connor said looking at him.

Rollan thought for a moment and then nodded ''We are park control and making sure your basket safe.''

''Safe from what.'' the father growled looking at them. ''You don't look like park control.''

''We are undercover.'' Rollan said looking at him. ''But don't worry we are highly trained.''

the family looked at each other and then shrug ''so what do you think is wrong with it?''

''Spiders and nasty insects could have got into your food and make you and them sick!'' rollan said calmly

Connor looked at Rollan and then nodded ''Yeah we had lots of people sick.''

''but I just packed the lunch today and we too many pic nic's before.'' The mother panic.

''Chill madam.'' Rollan said looking at them. ''We are here to make sure you are healthy.''

''God bless you.'' the mother ran over and then grab Rollan and hugged him tightly.

''np.'' Rollan manage to say but its very weak.

The mother put him down and then looked at the husband ''We should be more carefull.''

''honey, are you sure we can trust these two kids, they hardly look like they can get a job.'' father commented.

''Hey, are size dose not matter here.'' Rollan said strongly ''We need to do our job here mr.''

''Daddy, the brown one is cute, can I date him?'' the girl said looking at Rollan.

Rollan got caught off guard and then looked at her ''you are cute little lady.''

''Hey no flirting with my girl.'' The dad snarled pushing him away.

Meilin and Abeke watched from the other side and her blood boiled when they called Rollan cute.

''Easy there..'' Abeke said.

''you would be acting just like me if someone called Connor cute.'' Meilin growled.

''Daddy, the blond hair looks like a great type for me.'' the other sister commented.

''Girls.'' Daddy said looking at his daughters.

''Cute?'' Connor mutted and then smiled.

Abeke blood boil ''I need to get my men..''

Meilin shook her head and then smiled ''Nah, lets watch them get beat to a pulp.''

the dad went in front of his girls who where trying to get closer to the two boys.

''Honey, they seem like nice young men.'' the mother said. ''It will be good for them.''

''No way, I don't trust the brown hair one and the blond hair one looks dumb.''

Connor shrug and then looked at him. ''No commented here sir, plz continued.''

''Honey.'' Mother pulled the dad away by the ear.

''Wow, can you hold me?'' the first girl said.

''And can you kiss me so romantic?'' the second girl asked.

Connor and Rollan did not know how to respond and where asked even more and more questions. pour Abeke and Meilin watched from the side.

''I hate this.'' Meilin said ''And boys don't know how to take care of themselves.''

''you just had to give them the dare.'' Abeke growled. ''this is all your fault.''

''not my fault they had two girls.'' Meilin shrug ''Blame God.''

Abeke sighed and then looked at Meilin ''We can help them right.''

''No, but if that girl touched my boy he is going to go down.'' Meilin said making a fits.

''honey these are some random kids, they could have or be doing drugs.'' the dad said.

''Hey mr why don't you smell my breath.'' Rollan commented opening up his mouth.

''No thanks, honey do you see how crazy these kids are?'' the father said to the wife.

''He showing you that he dose not do drugs.'' The wife said.

''you have a good point lady.'' Rollan commented.

''Daddy, I told oyu I wanted to date a blond.'' the girl pulled on Connor's arm and yanked him to her.

''Honey not right now.'' Father said looking at his daughter ''plz don't hurt him like the last one.''

The second girl made a face and then grab onto Connor and did not let him go.'' He is mine.''

''Wait what!'' Connor panic ''plz I am too young to die.''

''Mr control your daughter.'' Rollan said looking at him.

Father shrug as he looked at Rollan, his wife was still talking to him and it was hard to focus ''Sigh.''

Abeke growled ''come on we need to help them.''

Meilin grab her when she started to walk to them. ''they are strong let them work it out.''

Rollan and Connor ran away from the crazy family when they got a chance, The girls spend ten mins looking around before they through they where running to the city. The mom and dad had a hard time controlling them. Rollan and Connor where hidden in the bush with the basket of food.

''So where the basket?'' Meilin asked.

''Here it is.'' Rollan pulled it out.

''Did you guys save any for us?'' Meilin asked.

both boys looked at each other and then open the empty basket ''Sorry, but we did all the work.''

Meilin sighed looking at her friend ''I... you did great.''

Rollan blushed brightly.

TBC

number 2 will be up sometime! plz enjoy and tell me how much you like this if you want too.

Next Votes (Rollan and Meilin)

Star wars battle

pick a fight with someone in the park


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: Just so you know, i had a feeling you where going to pick the star wars battle. hmm interesting!**

Let the show began.

The girls looked at the guys as they high five each other and bumped chest as they did a great job.

''Alright an we get back to our game?'' Meilin asked.

''funny you should say that, because its your turn.'' Rollan said.

both girls looked at the boys to see of they where pulling legs.

''Where not joking.'' Rollan said, ''you and Abeke now have to do a dare that we boys pick.''

Connor nodded.

''O really and what do you have in mind?'' Meilin asked crossing her arms.

''Star wars Battle.'' Rollan and Connor both said at the same time.

''Really that's all.'' Abeke snored ''normal it would be cool but its lame.''

''You guys will fight each other and see who wins.'' Connor said looking.

''Come on it will be fun.'' Rollan said looking at them.

''Yeah, so are we going to have light savors?'' meilin asked ''and where are you going to find them in the park.''

rollan open his shirt and took out something ''Here you go, mine is red.''

Meilin was shock and then slowly took the light savors from his hands. He winked brightly.

Connor slowly took the thing out and then smiled ''Take care of it and the color is blue.''

Abeke smiled and looked into his eyes ''don't worry.''

''Hey now we need a blue one to make the whole set complete.'' Meilin said looking at him.

Rollan shrug '' hey you get what you get and don't complain.''

Meilin open her mouth and then closed it ''Fine, so what are we fighting for?''

Connor shrug and then looked at Rollan who had a crazy idea inside his head.

''You will fight for who comes up with the next dare and witch one of us boys will be joining you.'' Rollan said.

Meilin snorted and then sighed ''Is that all?''

''Well there also two other bonus, we will have to carry you around and you get to kiss your crush on mouth.'' Rollan said smirking.

both girls eyes widen and then looked at each other.

''You each have two mins to prepare.' Rollan said dragging Connor away from them.

''bro, you said the magic word when you said kiss on the mouth.'' Connor muttered.

 **TBC**

 **Note: I am working on the star wars battle, but i need a couple more days to plan it out. (also deal with school) so the fight scene will be next, but please enjoy these.**

 **Contest**

 **Answer this riddle: I always around you, I can see your through and hear your breathing. but you can never see or hear me. I always come back and never die off. I watch over you day and night. I always step in at the right moment and save you. i am your own personal something. I never take a day off. Its the only thing I do all day long. What am I?**

 **Answer right and there will be a prize, like coming up with the next dare maybe? who knows... looking four two possible answers**


	29. daydreaming boy

Meilin and Abeke nodded and then got ready. Connor and Rollan where still in their way and moved out of the way.

Rollan grab a stick and then smiled ''Okay ladies and gentlemen, the battle you all been waiting for.''

Rollan looked around as if he was talking to many people ''The fight of all fights.'' He waited ''Thank you,''

Abeke and Meilin looked at Rollan with a confused look on their face.

Rollan blew out kisses and signed pretend pictures and was talking as if there was so many people surrounding him.

''Is he for real?'' Meilin said looking at him.

''Um? Connor said looking at Rollan.

''You better not be like that Connor.'' Abeke said.

Connor shook his head ''To be honest i am shy,''

Abeke blushed and nodded ''That is my boy.''

Meilin sighed ''Rollan snap out if it before i do it.''

Rollan kept waving to the crowed and he also acted like someone kisses him ''My god thank you little lady for that kiss.''

Abeke laughed when Meilin turned beat red and then looked at Rollan who was still off in his daydream.

''Forget fighting me, Meilin going to be fighting Rollan by the time this ends.'' Abeke said looking at him.

''Hey we can easy slip away and let them fight,'' Connor laughed.

We can call it a date.'' Abeke and then wrapped her hand in his hand.

Meilin walked over there and tried to get Rollan to stop his daydreaming. It took a couple slaps and some pull of the ear.

Connor and Abeke watched Meilin slap him and pull him by the ear over to her.

''Sheep boy, its your job to make sure he dose not day dream again.'' Meilin said.

''But, i can make this fight more interesting?'' Rollan made a face at Meilin.

''Connor, you will not like what happens to you if you fail this time.'' Meilin warned.

Connor gulp and then nodded at Meilin who turned away happy and grab her weapon.

''Shall we?'' Meilin said looking at her.

Abeke nodded slightly and then pulled out the weapon and looked at it ''I am ready.''

Rollan counted down and then the fight was on, both of them fought well and hard. Both girls where out of breath by the first couple mins. The boys sat there watching and whispering comments about who going to win or who is getting really tired.

 **WHO WILL WIN, maybe vote on who should win?**

 **TBC**

 **Note: I have not decided who should win, so just enjoy this and the next chapter should be up soon.**

 **Also the answer to the Riddle was Love (Sadly no one got it and i did a bad job typing it up)**

 **Next Dare for paring (Connor/Abeke or Rollan/Meilin) plz vote**

 **1\. Walking your dog (one couple will act like an owner or the dog)**

 **2\. Driving monster truck!**


	30. Chapter 30

Connor and Rollan watched as the girl was about five minutes into the fight and the girls where already hot.

''Come on Meilin kick her butt.'' Rollan said watching them.

''Go Abeke.'' Connor said looking at her.

''Would you boys shut up, you are distracting us.'' Meilin said struggling to pull off her weight.

''Its working for me.'' Abeke pushed Meilin back and then smiled ''Woot keep it up Connor.''

With that commented Connor blushed looking at her.

''Come on Meilin show her you are a lady panda!'' Rollan said.

Meilin paused and then looked at Rollan ''What are you talking about.''

Abeke pushed Meilin and then smiled ''Think fast Meilin.''

Meilin landed on the floor and then looked at Abeke who was grinning and pointing the light savor at her..

''I win.'' Abeke said and then grinned.

''No fair, you don't have a annoying boyfriend.'' Meilin growled looking at him.

''But you love your annoying your boyfriend.'' Rollan said looking at her.

Meilin shrug ''You made lose the battle.''

Connor smirked ''we said nothing about disractions.''

Meilin sighed and then fell to the floor again. Rollan was quick to react and tried to catch her but failed.

''Rollan.'' Meilin said and then sighed ''Why is this not my dad?''

Connor smirked and stay on the floor watching them. Abeke walked over to Connor and then held his hand as they sat there watching their friends.

''Shall we get on with the dare?'' Abeke asked looking at them.

''Right its there turn and Rollan's turn to choose the dare.'' Meilin said looking at him ''And Rollan get off of me now.''

Rollan got off of her and then started to think ''What is the perfect dare that i can do?''

Connor and Abeke looked at each other.

Rollan thinks and then looks around ''I am thinking about some love and to test...''

Abeke looked at him ''We been there and done that, we have done so many dares.''

Meilin looked at her ''then why don't we just do truths?''

Rollan shook his head ''that is not fun?''

Meilin sighed ''I can't. right now he is in charge.''

Rollan puffed out his chest ''Thank you My lady panda.''

Meilin looked at him and then sighed ''So you got something?''

Rollan shook his head ''No but its going to be epic i know that.''

Abeke looked at Connor who was looking at his pal '' Connor never get on his bad side.''

Connor shrug and then looked at Rollan.

Rollan looked at them and then smiled ''Yes here is the perfect idea.'' he ran out of the room quickly.

''Where are you going?'' Meilin asked looking at him.

Rollan came back with some ducktype ''We tie them up and then have some romantic time.''

Meilin looked at him and then shrug ''Sure why not.''

Connor and Abeke looked at her and then backed up.

Soon Abeke where tied back to back and gagged.

''Shall we go?'' Meilin said looking at Rollan.

Rollan nodded ''Have fun you two.''

Connor and Abeke struggled to get free and then sighed as it was completely hopes

 **Alright guys Truth and dare is taking a small break, because i need to work on other stories! also i need to complete something to graduate high school. (you know what i mean if you know me in the real world) Anyway thank you for commenting and I hope to continued this soon. Maybe next mouth ill write another chapter. Anyway thank you and fill free to read the older chapter!**


	31. aww Texting

**Note: Alright here you go guys... wow you guys are really hungry for more! well keep reviewing! and let me know what you think at the end of the story.**

Connor and Abeke both whispered to each other while Rollan and Meilin watched them with a confused look on their face. Once Done they looked at them and then smiled very evil

''Alright here something for Rollan.'' Abeke said.

Rollan took out his phone and then press bottons as if he was texting. Rollan smirked and then held the phone looking at Meilin. A deep came from Her pocket and with a sigh she open her phone and found a text from Rollan.

''Rollan, why did you text me, i am right here?'' Meilin asked looking at him.

''Because you are my girl and its more fun.'' Rollan said.

''Its also because he has nothing better to do.'' Connor said. ''So many girls do not answer back.''

Rollan shook his head ''Not true.''

Everyone nodded their heads causing Rollan to blush big time.

''So.'' Connor said and then grab his phone ''I dare you to show everyone what you text Meilin.''

Meilin and Rollan both snapped their heads to Connor and then shook their heads ''No way.''

''But you must do the dare.'' Abeke commented and then looked at them. ''Lets project this.''

''Are you sure you wanna see what Rollan's thinking?'' Meilin asked looking at him.

Rollan sighed as Abeke and Connor where pugging the phone in and waiting to see comes up.

Once up, Meilin face was bright red and she looked at the word.

Connor and Abeke read out

 _ **First day they met** _

_Rollan: Hey... so you remember me from school?_

 _Meilin: Yes, you where hanging out with us at lunch_

 _Rollan: Good! Just wondering what you up too?_

 _Meilin: Homework, they don't make it easy on the first day_

 _Rollan: You will get use to it_

 _Meilin: I hope so, do you have any homework?_

 _Rollan: Yeah, but I mostly use that time for planning pranks_

 _Meilin: Pranks, so you are the class clown_

 _Rollan: That me!_

 _Meilin: Wow, thats cool, I used to do pranks all the time_

 _Rollan: What happen?_

 _Meilin: I don't know, or can't remember what happen._

 _Rollan: Do you have any ideas for some good pranks?_

 _Meilin: Yes I do!_

 _Rollan: Good then, why don't you and I meet for Coffee and..._

 _Meilin: Rollan, we are 11 years old and we don't drink Coffee_

 _Rollan: Gosh, way to spoil someone dreams!_

 _Meilin: Your welcome_

 _Rollan: You are harsh and I like that!_

 _Meilin: I take great pride in that_

 _Rollan: You still wanna go out?_

 ** _End of Text_**

 _ **1 year of knowing each other** _

_Rollan: Meilin what are you doing?_

 _Meilin: Homework!_

 _Rollan: Why do homework when you can talk to me_

 _Meilin: Because I wanna get good grades hang out comes later_

 _Rollan: okay then ill just leave you alone with your books_

 _Meilin: Good_

 _Rollan: I am leaving now_

 _Meilin: I know?_

 _Rollan: Are you going to stop me, and hang out with me_

 _Meilin: Not right now_

 _Rollan: okay i am leaving right now_

 _Meilin: Okay_

 _Rollan: Leaving to take on a endless road_

 _Meilin: Good for you_

 _Rollan: might never see me again_

 _Meilin: okay_

 _Rollan: Hey meilin?_

 _Meilin: What do you want now?_

 _Rollan: Can you hep me?_

 _Meilin: Fine what problem_

 _Rollan: How do I win someone heart_

 _Meilin: Sigh_

 _Rollan: :)_

 ** _End of Text_**

 **Random text**

 _Rollan: Hey Meilin_

 _Meilin: Rollan you are in class, you can't be on her phone_

 _Rollan: The teachers too busy looking at the back thing_

 _Meilin: you mean the black bored._

 _Rollan: sure whatever you call that_

 _Meilin: what do you want?_

 _Rollan: I just wanted to know if you can make cathy move her seat_

 _Meilin: why is she blocking your view?_

 _Rollan: yes_

 _Meilin: View of what?_

Rollan: You

Meilin: Really, and its only 9:00 in the morning

Rollan: I like to stay in pratice

Meilin: your impossible

Rollan: I know, the problem is impossible

Meilin: I was talking about you

Rollan: who is you?

Meilin: You bird brain

Rollan: You have another bird brain

Meilin: No, Rollan you are my bird brain

Rollan: I am

Meilin: Lets not get too carried away

Rollan: :O

Meilin: what?

Rollan: You are my princess.. just wanted to say i love you before I got fight the dragon

Meilin: What dragon?

Rollan: our teachers bad breath who is looking right at me while i send this text

Meilin: Good luck knight boy

 **End of Text**

 **Another random text**

Meilin: Rollan, are you there?

Rollan: Yes, what can i do for you at 10 pm at night?

Meilin: I lost my keys, someone must of took them.

Rollan: too bad, wanna come over to my house?

Meilin: I guess so, my mom and dad are going to be gone for a few hours

Rollan: Great because my day is wide open

Meilin: Okay then

Rollan: see you in a few mins

Meilin: wait Rollan?

Rollan: Yes?

Meilin: you better have my keys ready by the time i get there

Rollan: no idea what your talking about

Meilin: Rollan falcon!

Rollan: Sorry i am busy for a doctors appointment bye

Meilin: I know where you hide mister!

 **End of Text**

 **22 hours ago**

Rollan: Hey meilin, wanna hang out after school

Meilin: Depends, what do you have in mind

Rollan: Well maybe a walk around the school and maybe holding hands and

Meilin: Rollan i mean what are we going to do for fun

Rollan: We can work on the project that is due soon

Meilin: Where not partners!

Rollan: I still need help, Gary is going to hurt me if I don't get this project down

Meilin: Pour Rollan

Rollan: come on you need to help me, i am going to be creamed or dead bird

Meilin: Aww pour Rollan

Rollan: Really?

Meilin: maybe

Rollan: aww come on, you will miss me so much

Meilin: maybe a little bit

Rollan: remember when you where the new girl and you hit me, because I was flirting with you, but then you got used to me and we became friends. And then since then you always been at my friend.

Meilin: Good times

Rollan: See, that's why you need me

Meilin: I guess I do

Rollan: See

Meilin: okay what do you need help with?

Rollan: how do humans keep people in their heart?

Meilin: um idk

Rollan: Wanna come over and test it? I mean look it up

Meilin: Oh I got to see this

 **End of Text**

Connor and Abeke where laughing on the ground, while Rollan and Meilin looked at each other face blushed red.

''Why did you not delete them.'' Meilin asked.

''There worth more then anything.'' Rollan said.

Meilin looked at him and then sighed ''Whatever.''

''Don't tell me you read them over and over again before you go to bed.'' Rollan sad looking at her.

Connor and Abeke looked at him and then smirked.

''That's if someone were to do that.'' Rollan placed his hands behind his head ''Its hot in here now.''

''anyway are you two done yet?'' Meilin turned to look at Connor and Abeke who where thinking.

''Yes we are, but its also Connor's turn to pick a dare.'' Abeke said. ''He has not gone in a while.''

Connor nodded and then smirked and then whispered something into her ear.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Abeke said and then looked at Meilin.

''Alright Meilin, I dare you to show us what your text to Rollan look like.''

Rollan paused and then smiled ''boy I can not wait to see this.''

''Bird brain, you seen it already, there to you remember.'' Meilin snapped.

Rollan paused for a moment and then looked at her ''O right.''

''Are you sure?'' meilin looked at them.

Connor and Abeke both nodded and then looked at meilin, each held out their hand.

''Try to break my phone.'' Meilin said looking at Connor and Abeke.

They plugged the phone and then it loaded...

TBC

plz review


	32. Chapter 32

Note: In case you are wondering Meilin's text are not the same as Rollan's text.

Meilin's text

Meilin: Are you home yet

rollan: Not yet still driving

Meilin: Well get home now!

Rollan: why,

Meilin: Because

rollan: Because?

Meilin: Just get home, because I need someone to punch for something they did today

Rollan: What happen now? and I did not nothing I swear

Meilin: No you are fine, but I need you as a punching bag, and it was darn Ashley.

rollan: you mean that other cute girl besides you

Meilin: -_-

Rollan: sorry my bad, anyway what she do now?

Meilin: she going to flirt with you over text

Rollan: Really?

meilin: I took care of her

Rollan: what did you do this time

Meilin: Throw her phone into the bender and watch it break

Rollan: Did you get pictures

Meilin: Nah, her team of body guards kicked me out.

Rollan: but why do you need me, you got your revenge?

Meilin: I guess so, but i have to give you the daily punch

Rollan: I love the daily punch

Meilin: How far are you from home?

Rollan: Five mins

Meilin: Good i am ready there, and did you know your milk expired yesterday?

Rollan: Rading my fridge

Meilin: bingo, now get going

 **The end**

Text #2

Meilin changes her name to Connor.

Rollan: Connor I thought you where going to the circus?

Connor: change of plans, what are you doing now?

Rollan: On my bed, bored and daydreaming about Meilin

Connor:what is it this time?

Rollan: Me and Meilin, on the beech in our bathing suits and waving to the people as stare at us wishing they where us. You see you need to dram big or else it dose not come true.

Connor: I don't Think Meilin will agree to that

Rollan: Connor are you alright you never disagree with my daydreams?

Connor: I am fine Rollan, just not thinking clearly

Rollan: if you are Connor, then what is my secret?

Connor...

Rollan: Well?

Connor: Too tired to remember

Rollan: Hey Meilin, how are you

Connor: I am Connor bird brain

Rollan: Nope you are not

Connor: O care to explain

Rollan: Connor agrees that my day dreaming can come true and always asked how to impress Abeke even more. plus he knows my secret and some other stuff.

Connor: Took you long enough bird brain

Rollan: also Connor dose not call me bird brain :)

Connor: Sigh

Rollan: fun chatting with you, wanna go to a beech or something?

 **The end**

 **Text 3**

Meilin: So I was like Rollan, you come back here and give me that hose

Abeke: What did he say or do?

Meilin: Don't you remember? You where there

Abeke: Right... now i remember

Meilin: Busy staring at Wolf boy?

Abeke: I mean who could not want to stare at Connor

Rollan: That would be just strange!

Meilin: boy alert, Rollan what are you doing here

Rollan: Talking?

Abeke: your not a girl's chat?''

Rollan: Sigh, Can't a guy talk to his friends

Meilin:; they can, but they have to use another chat box

Rollan: But No one on there

Abeke: Where Connor

Rollan: He going to a wedding tonight so he taking a shower and putting on a tux

Abeke: Shower tux! Meilin i gtg wash my cat

Meilin: you don't have a cat, get back here

Abeke: signed out

Rollan: That went well

Meilin: I am stuck here with you

Rollan: I know, don't you just love it

Meilin: i need to brush my teeth

Rollan: Yeah right

Meilin: bye

Rollan: Wait tell me one thing before you go

Meilin: what?

Rollan: Can I come over to your house tonight

Meilin: Bye Rollan

Rollan: she likes me, she likes me

 **End of text**

Text 4

Meilin: Answer this Text Rollan or ill come into class right now and punch the lights out of you

Rollan: What happen? did someone beat you up?

Meilin: No, I need to speak to you?

Rollan: Speak now

Meilin: Stop starring at Ashley she not that cute

Rollan: in some places yes she is cute

Meilin: She is not Cute, she ugly for a girl

Rollan: how did you I was looking at her

Meilin: you told me she was in your class

Rollan: only once, but How do you know i am looking at her right now?

Meilin: its a girl thing

Rollan: O you are spying on me through the window

Meilin: no way

Rollan: I see you

Meilin: Later bird brain

Rollan: Have fun hiding in the bathroom

Meilin: I am not hiding in the bathroom

Rollan: then what are you doing in the bathroom

Meilin: I am just testing out the bathroom

Rollan: sure

 **The End**

Meilin and rollan blushed as Connor and Abeke laughed

''Connor why don't show us your text.'' Rollan said.

''What?'' Abeke said ''We don't have phones.''

''Yes you do.'' Meilin said looking at her.

Meiln grab her phone and then open it up ''Here we are.''


	33. Chapter 33

**Text 1**

Abeke: Connor?

Connor: Yeah Abeke?

Abeke: What are you doing?''

Connor: Doing nothing, but petting my dog.

Abeke: Do you have time to talk?

Connor: Of course I do

Abeke: Shane been bugging me at school again, he comes to my class when A block ends and follows me around like a puppy. He talks like where dating but where not.

Connor: Did you tell him you are with me?

Abeke: More then once, but you know Shane never gives up or hardly listens like you do.

Connor: hmm, maybe I could get there before class ends and beat Shane up.

Abeke: or you could just come and sweep me off my feet to our next class

Connor: okay, but my way is much better and it will teach him a lesson.

Abeke: Thats sweet of you, but you know your not very good with fights.

Connor: Your right

Abeke: Just get there and we will walk to our next class.

Connor: Sounds like a plan, anything else i can help my princess with

Abeke: Nah, I got to make dinner for myself, ill catch you later.

Connor: bye love

Abeke: bye honey

Two minutes later

Shane: Will you go out with me?

 **End of text.**

 **Text 2**

Girl: Did you hear about what happen to the sheep boy?

Abeke: Connor wolf?

Girl: who else in the school likes sheep.

Abeke: Yeah, what happen to him?

Girl: He fell in his food during lunch :) it was so funny and everyone laughed at him.

Abeke: What happen what did he do?

Girl: He ran out of the room, Meilin and Rollan ran after him. Boy everyone laughed so hard.

Abeke: Thats so sad

Girl: How dare you say that was not nice. He the one who fell on his face.

Abeke: but someone must of tripped him or pushed him down.

Girl: Why do you care, You should be worried about how your going to as MR Hunk out!

Abeke: you mean Shane.

Girl: You mean Shane, but I call him Hunk

Abeke: Nah just Shane for me.

Girl: Abeke i don't understand you sometimes.

Abeke: Bye

Girl: where are you going?''

Abeke: to See Connor and make sure he is okay

Girl: how dare you!

Abeke: Bye

Girl: fine, ill have that big hunk all to myself... Abeke respond?

 **End of text**

 **Text 3**

Abeke: I miss you so much, It feels like i been gone forever!

Connor: I feel the same way, there nothing to do around here.

Abeke: Where is Rollan and Meilin?

Connor: Rollan is off pranking someone, and Meilin claims to be shopping, but she watching Rollan making sure he dose not do anything dumb.

Abeke: Wow!

Connor: how CA?

Abeke: Warm and nice! We just got back to our hotel, dad and my sister are getting change.

Connor: Remember don't look too cute for the beech, Remember you are mine

Abeke: I know and I rather be with you then anyone in the whole world.

Connor: Yeah

Abeke: Gtg dad going to steal my phone and not be happy that i am texting you.

Connor: Have fun!

Abeke: love you

Connor: Love you

 **End of Text**

 **TBC**

 **Connor's text will be soon! plz review**


	34. This story has been passed down

Update

Hey guys, I remember this story too well :)

Well I just wanna say that the truth and Dares will be passed down to **_MegaPeter._** He will be making a new truth and dare. Thank you all for allowing me to write this and I hope you like what Peter has to Offer to you. Anyway have fun!


	35. Let's Call EvilAwsomeShane

Location: Rollan's home

Time: 12:00am

Players: Rollan, Meilin, Connor and Abeke

* * *

''So Connor I dare you to call Shane.'' Rollan smirked.

Everyone paused looking at Rollan.

''Why?'' Connor asked looking more confused.

Rollan smirked ''Because just to see his face and to tell him how much Abeke likes you and not him.''

Abeke blushed and Meilin sighed looking at the pour girl ''Really Rollan, why are you doing this.''

Rollan shrug ''Because where still playing truth or dare.''

Connor, Abeke and Meilin looked at each other as Rollan leaped up and ran into the other room. Soon Rollan came back with a HP computer and a camera that attaches the computer.

''Here we can skype him.'' Rollan said logging in.

''Hello Master Rollan, king of the land?'' Meilin said looking at Rollan's user name.

The computer showed the normal Skype on the computer. Rollan's profile picture was him photo shop wearing a cape on a mountain with thunder and lighting in the background.

''Jealous.'' Rollan smirked looking at her proud of his picture.

''You photo shop it on there.'' Meilin said.

Rollan sighed ''Yes but it took me a while.''

''Please Photo shop is easy.'' Connor snorted.

Abeke and Meilin nodded in agreement.

Rollan frown and then shook it off ''Now lets look up Shane's username.''

''You mean the great Rollan dose not have him as a contact.'' Meilin laughed.

Rollan rolled his eyes typing something in ''I was going to do that, but then I through this cool prank and boy is Tarik and Linshey going to have a wake up call.''

Everyone but Rollan looked at each other and then shook it off.

''Perfect, here Shane's user name is EvilAwsomeShane.'' Rollan said clicking on this name.

The profile picture came up as Shane was the same as Rollan but this time have Shane their.

''That guy stole my picture.'' Rollan let out a snort ''The nerve of him doing that.''

Connor rolled his eyes ''Can we just call already.''

Rollan shook his head ''Wait until I gets my hands on him, then ill do a prank he will never forget.''

Meilin sighed as she watched Rollan walk back and forth thinking of a plan.

''Meilin, can you just snap him out of this, I wanna get this over with.'' Connor smirked.

Meilin gave him a look like ''Why me?''

''Come on Meilin we all know you are the person who can snap him out of it.'' Abeke smirked and then looked at him ''You will never hear the end of it.''

Meilin sighed at her point and got up from the ground and walked over to Rollan who was still talking ''Hey bird brain listen to me now.''

Rollan kept walking and talking like he never notice her. Meilin sighed turning around to face her friends.

Connor and Abeke make kissing lips and sounds from their mouth and point to Rollan.

Meilin sighed ''Fine, but repeat this again and I will murder you.'' Meilin walks over and kisses Rollan who stop speechless.

Rollan froze and then shook his head ''Woah what happen.''

Meilin blushed and then shook it off ''Come on bird brain, get the call ready we are waiting.''

Rollan looked at her and then shrug going back to his computer and clicking on the call bottom.

* * *

Just wanted to see how what to see more! please review and the more reviews will make me update more.


End file.
